


You Are The Light

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anxiety, Bullying, CW, Comfort, Cussing, Depression, Drinking, Drugs, ED - Freeform, Fiction, Happy Ending, High School AU, Implied abuse, Lovey Dovey, M/M, NOT based on real events, Pining, Romance, Sad, Sasuke - Freeform, Smoking, Underage Drinking, it’s sad and then cute, naruto - Freeform, potential abusive scenes, self-sabotage, sns, tw, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Sasuke's just trying to get through his shitty life, and daydreaming about the sunshine helps get him through it.But what if the sun notices him staring?
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru
Comments: 73
Kudos: 175





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! back again with another ONGOING CHAPTER FIC (i have no self control). i'm really excited to write this one! and i scolded myself to not mess with the timeline (i did with my other fic and now i'm mad at it oop), so yEAH ANYWAY IDK!
> 
> i wanted to write sadsuke in love bc that's my favorite thing tbh (sorry sauce i promise i'll make u happy..or will i?)
> 
> anyway, even tho i have the plot written out, i don't have every detail made, so i guessed on which characters will be in it and what not! i'll add/delete stuff as i find out, and just basically be constantly updating everything.
> 
> but this WILL be sad. there will be sadness, so if u don't want that, don't read this.
> 
> again, not giving myself a timeline on my chapter updates bc i have my mental health to worry ab! but i WILL update it, just not consistently.
> 
> anyway, i hope u enjoy <3 
> 
> as usual, kudos and comments always loved and appreciated!
> 
> love you very much! thanks for reading c:

Sasuke woke up in his shitty new house. His guardian had decided that they needed to move out of the state, again, even though he only had only two more years of high school left. Thankfully, Sasuke is used to his entire life being turned upside down over and over. Danzo moves every two-to-three years, and that means so did Sasuke. It was constant, and always shitty; nothing would change that.

His brother left as soon as he turned 18, and Sasuke hasn’t seen or heard from him since. 

Although, he often thinks if he were in Itachi’s shoes, he would’ve done the same thing. 

Who would want to deal with something difficult when you don’t have to?

Konoha is like any other place he’s lived, temporary. He hasn’t ever attempted to make friends or find any reason to stay in any club or extracurricular activities because he’s known there would be no point in him trying. Everything will always be taken away from him again, so why bother?

Sasuke’s routine hasn’t ever changed. He stays quiet, keeps his head down, and does his best to pass his classes. Once he’s done with school, he goes immediately home. When he’s home, he usually stays locked up in his room unless requested otherwise, or to go shopping. Sasuke has a few hobbies he’s picked up to try and keep himself company while his life wasted away under the control of his shitty guardian. 

He was managing somehow, though. 

Barely.

He finished getting ready for the morning. His hair was as straight as it would go, and he decided to pin his bangs back today. Then he put his black and white uniform on before leaving his room finally to make coffee and head to school.

Danzo wasn’t home. Sasuke didn’t actually see the colossal dickhead very often because his work schedule required him to be gone most of the day and night. He doesn’t have a set schedule, though, so Sasuke deemed it more logical to spend all of his time alone at home instead of trying to sneak around. It’s not like he really has anything else to do. He got caught _once_ , and that is all it took for him to cut back on how often he snuck out. He allows himself to sometimes, but…

Pissing off Danzo is always the fucking worst, so he’d rather keep the rebellion to a minimum.

He left the house with a to-go cup of coffee. Iced, of course. Doesn’t matter if it’s cold outside or not, always iced. The school isn’t close, but it’s not an impossible walk, so that’s what he decided he’d do. It’s not like there are many other options for him, unless he wants to wait for the bus, which is full of other people.

Ew.

Sasuke pulled out the cigarette he was planning on having for breakfast, placed it between his lips, and lit it before sliding the lighter away again. He picked up his smoking habit after stealing cigarettes from Danzo when he was fifteen, and getting away with it because the man has hardly any memory of the things he does since he’s always fucked up at home.

The sound of the breeze blowing through the leaves made Sasuke look up off of the ground. The autumn colors were starting to make their appearances, and he thinks for a moment about how beautiful Konoha is, and then pushes the thought away immediately, looking back down toward the ground. He inhaled the smoke, and then exhaled again, wishing he had brought his headphones, but he didn’t even think about it as he left.

This was going to be a long walk.

He managed to smoke two cigarettes, and probably could’ve made it three if he didn’t want to pace himself, until he made it to school about forty-five minutes later. The signs around the school made the office easy to find. Sasuke had to go there first to get his official classes, and a photo ID. The photo was quick, and they even deemed the usual-stoic look on his face acceptable. He walked through the halls, and once he found his class, he entered the room.

Everyone’s eyes were on him.

“You must be Sasuke Uchiha?” His teacher asked, and Sasuke nodded in response. “Alright everyone, say hello to your new classmate!”

They all greeted him in unison, and he heard the whispers about him start then, too.

As usual.

“Want to tell us about yourself?”

Sasuke always hated this part, so he made it short and painful for everyone, “I’m Sasuke. I don’t particularly like anything, and I really hate sweets.” 

_Now they won’t want to talk to me,_ he hoped.

“You can go sit in that empty seat in the back.”

As he was walking to his desk, he was listening to what people were saying…

“ _That’s_ the new kid?”

“He’s beautiful.”

“He has girly hair.”

“I like it!”

“Seems like he has a bad attitude—“

“Do you think he has a girlfriend?”

“I would love to be his girlfriend.”

He drowned them out, easily, and the teacher did her best to get them under control.

All he has to do is ignore the advances long enough and people will finally start to leave him alone. That’s how it usually works.

Class went by smoothly, and he already knew the content would be easy for him. He went to his next period, and had to introduce himself again, and then third…then, it was lunch time. 

Sasuke knew where the roof was, so he headed there. It’s always been his choice of school hangout to avoid making contact with any other humans.

“Sasuke!” The voice of one of his classmates came from behind him, “Wanna come sit with us?”

He turned around, not caring that he seems like an asshole for not wanting to be around others—

“No, I’m okay,” Sasuke wandered off, not letting his classmate speak any further.

He’s not here to make friends; he’s just getting by until he can runaway without Danzo being able to follow. 

...less than a year.

Finally made it to the roof. He walked toward the edge, and looked out at his new temporary scenery. 

It is aesthetically prettier than anywhere else he’s been. It has a certain calmness, and there’s something else about it too, but he can’t quite pinpoint what it is.

Which sort of pisses him off.

He then realizes he forgot to grab lunch.

Maybe he could get away with another cigarette—

Sasuke shook the thought out of his mind as he adjusted himself back to lay down and look up at the sky. He loves the sky, it’s one of the few constants in his life.

The sky is always there, and it’s never ugly, not even when it’s angry.

Clouds are moving slowly, and soon the sun would be unblocked, so he closed his eyes, and let the sun shine on him.

It’s warm…

Sasuke’s always loved the warmth. It’s one of the few things that calms him significantly. 

Growing up, Sasuke’s managed to steal quite a bit of money from Danzo, and he’d use that money to buy himself things he was interested in. The motherfucker is rich as shit with black market money or something, so his drunk ass doesn’t even notice when Sasuke takes things from him.

He only notices when he’s not home, so Sasuke has made sure to never stay out too long. He remembers the first time Danzo came into his room unannounced as he was growing up, and he’d never question where Sasuke got his new things, no, no he’d just stare at him….

It always feels like a million eyes are on him every time Danzo looks at him.

..and then he’d walk over, brush Sasuke’s hair behind his ear, and say something along the lines of, “I’m the reason you’re still alive, and because of that, you owe me your life. Your parents would be thankful for me.”

Sasuke didn’t sleep at all the first night that it happened. How could anyone after that? He was only thankful that what happened wasn’t anything more than him brushing through his hair, but it was still fucking traumatic. This started when he was about seven, and as he grew older, he told himself the feeling he gets from Danzo’s eyes will become less and less upsetting…

He’s seventeen now, and he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Danzo’s eyes still make him want to crawl into a dark room and never come out.

It’s worst when he’s angry….

Sasuke’s tried many things to cope. He actually bought himself a ton of blankets and pillows to build himself comfort forts when he was having a shitty day. He swore he’d never tell a single soul about this, not that he has any friends, but the act of building himself the fort, and then choosing which hobby to attempt while hanging out in that fort were the only way he could fully distract himself from his disgusting caretaker until he was forced to see his reality.

He opened his eyes when the warmth disappeared off his face. The clouds are still moving. Sasuke sat up now, and tilted his head down, pulled his legs up, and sat curled up like that for a little bit.

He didn’t want to ever see Danzo again, and yet he has to go home to his house everyday.

The bell rang, and so he stood up to go to his last classes. As Sasuke walked through the hall, he listened to the mutterings of his new peers.

“Oh, it’s that new kid again.”

“I heard he denied hanging out with someone because he wanted to be alone—“

“That’s so COOL!”

“How mean, what a jerk!”

“You’re just mad because you could never—“

Sasuke sighed. People really do decide whatever they want to think about others, huh? He doesn’t even have to speak, and yet strangers think they have him pinned. Their perception of him is always dark, edgy, and cool, but really he’s just a kid trying to get through his entirely fucked up life until he’s eighteen and can escape his shitty reality. All he does is zone out and daydream about a better future in order to get through each day…

..and build himself blanket forts.

He knows that if they knew that, they wouldn’t say the things they do about him, but it’s none of their business. If things go as he planned, none of his peers will ever know anything about him.

He turned the corner of the hall toward his next class, and out of the corner of his eye he saw blonde hair shine so bright, like the sun, he couldn’t help but look over—

It was a boy. Beautiful, about Sasuke’s height, his skin tan and freckled, his eyes bluer than the sky itself…

And his smile……

He kept walking, but his eyes stayed on the stranger.

The boy was surrounded by a ton of people, probably his friends. It makes sense that others want to be around him, since he practically glows. Even Sasuke wants to walk over there. He was laughing a beautiful laugh that Sasuke found himself intently listening to, and his hand reached over and wrapped around a girl with dark, long hair’s waist…

Sasuke’s stomach dropped at the sight.

“Hinata! Look—“ He did something that made her blush and laugh, and his other friends were soon laughing with them.

Sasuke didn’t realize he wasn’t paying attention to what’s in front of him, and ran into another student who is slightly taller than him, wearing glasses, and has silver hair in a ponytail.

“Sorry,” Sasuke grumbled as he shuffled backward, then tried to continue toward his class. What an idiot! Zoning out at a boy and running into someone…

Very unlike him.

The man smirked at Sasuke, and the sight pissed him off, “You should watch where you’re going,” His eyes then moved toward the direction of Naruto’s group, knowing that’s exactly where Sasuke was looking when he ran into him, “I wouldn’t talk to him if I were you. You seem like you’d just add extra baggage, and Naruto doesn’t need that.”

_His name is Naruto, huh?_

“You don’t know me,” Sasuke muttered as he glared and walked passed the man then, not giving into his shitty threat, ‘so don’t act like you do.” 

_Is this one of Naruto’s friends? Shitty taste._

He heard the man chuckle darkly, “Just a hunch.”

Sasuke continued to walk toward his class, but he turned once more to see the group disperse, and watched the man he just ran into walk over to Naruto..and lean over to whisper something in his ear.

Sasuke felt that feeling in his stomach again. He didn’t understand why or what it was, so he just ignored it as he entered his classroom, introduced himself for the fourth time, and then sat in the back to look out the window.

For some reason, Naruto’s face kept invading his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about his smile, his laugh, or those blue eyes...all of them radiate warmth, and warmth has always attracted Sasuke. It’s not his fault he has a pull toward the sun.

All of his classes are easy enough for him, so he knows that he’ll have no problems at all this year when it comes to that. He finished his current assignment, and then started drawing to pass the time. Sasuke couldn’t think of what to draw at first, so he just started sketching out lines…

And before he knew it, he was drawing Naruto.

Sasuke didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help himself. Everything about Naruto drew him in for some reason, and it just came naturally. He’s a pretty good artist; drawing is one of his many hobbies. His sketch surprisingly accurate for not seeing him up close.

It came so naturally; it’s like he took a mental picture.

Sasuke wanted another look at his face so he could finish the drawing properly. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

Class ended, and Sasuke wandered the halls to find his last one for the day. His eyes stayed in front of him mostly, but he did find himself glancing around a bit more than usual for blonde hair, which he didn’t see. Disappointed, he entered the room for his last class, and went through the same process one last time.

Once his school day was over, Sasuke walked out of the classroom and toward his locker. He already finished all of his work for his classes during class, so he figured leaving it here made the most sense. He opened his locker, and placed his work and books in it. He did decide to keep the sketch on him, though.

He closed his locker and started to walk so he could head home, but when he turned to leave he saw the blonde hair he missed so much…

Right next to him. 

At an open locker. 

_Next_ to him.

And _God_ , Naruto is even prettier up close. Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, and he stepped back, not wanting to run into his crush, or even be noticed by the beautiful man. A girl with pink hair is also here, talking to Naruto casually, closely.

_…is he like this with every girl?_

Sasuke left then, walking fast enough to not be noticed, but not too fast to be obvious. He couldn’t be seen gawking at the pretty boy. He shouldn’t even be _thinking_ about him so much, and yet there Naruto is..in his sight, in his mind, and then right next to him…

_Fuck._

He was at the corner of the school, getting ready to cross the street and start his long walk home, when he spotted something must less pleasant than the sunshine.

The silver-haired asshole.

“Oh, new kid,” he showed that snake-like smirk again, “you go this way, too?”

Of course he has to walk in the same direction as _this_ dickweed. Sasuke wanted to disappear right then. He chose to not answer the question, and just kept walking. He has no reason to associate with him, or be nice at all.

“It’s rude to not answer your peers. Especially upperclassman.”

Sasuke still didn’t answer. Just because someone is older than him doesn’t make them entitled to his time or effort. He was half-tempted to take a different route and just hope he doesn’t get lost because one second longer with this man and..Sasuke thinks he might kill him.

“Well Sasuke, you are as rude as they say—“

Sasuke looked then, glaring, “They?”

_How does he know my name? We only spoke that one time. I don’t even know his._

The man shrugged, “I wouldn’t be too concerned.” 

He continued walking slightly ahead, the Uchiha following behind.

Thankfully, the ugly silver snake took the first right, where as Sasuke had to keep going straight.

“See you tomorrow, new kid,” he smiled and waved toward Sasuke, who just continued walking on as if nothing happened.

Well, he’s _definitely_ thrown off by this man, but he didn’t want to worry about it anymore. After all, it’s just a little bullying, right? Nothing to be concerned about. Even if it is irritating. It’s not like it’s his first time with assholes who don’t like him.

He’s never been liked; that’s kind of the point.

Now that he’s alone and further from the school, he pulls out a cigarette to smoke as he lets his mind drift off and daydream about Naruto. Sasuke has never been this fixated on anyone before. Ever. It’s weird for him, but since it’s all in his head, he doesn’t see the harm in letting his thoughts wander. 

He made it home, and grabbed the mail from the box before going inside, taking his shoes off. After looking through the mail, he set it down on the growing pile that Sasuke isn’t allowed to touch, but Danzo won’t read or get rid of, so it’s just annoyingly large and toppling over…

It pisses Sasuke off. He quickly walks to his room, which is the only room he has control over. It even has its own bathroom, which he is so grateful for. because his other rooms didn’t. 

He set his bag down on his bed and then laid down next to it, looking at the ceiling. Sasuke isn’t sure what to do right now. All of his work for the day is done, so he has nothing to do for school—

He remembers the sketch of Naruto he had started, but didn’t finish properly since he hadn’t seen him up close, but now that he had…

Sasuke sat back up, and grabbed it out of his bag, then he walked over to his desk. He opened his laptop to play music while he continues the sketch of the stupid sunshine boy who appeared and has for some reason consumed his every thought.

Hours passed as Sasuke spent that time shaping and shading every single detail perfectly. He had no reference other than his memory, and yet the drawing turned out as if he was looking right at Naruto. Drawing him is so _easy_. Sasuke smiled at his work before signing it and sliding it back into his folder.

He stood up and stretched before checking the time. Danzo will probably be home in about an hour, so he chose to use this time to go make dinner for himself, since he just remembered he hadn’t eaten all day, and then curl up in his room and make it seem like he’s asleep.

Hopefully Danzo doesn’t try to see Sasuke anyway.

———

The morning came too fast. Sasuke barely slept last night. After he pretended to fall asleep, his anxiety spiked up at the sounds of Danzo banging around the house. He was clearly in a mood, and probably drunk. Sasuke was afraid to really fall asleep because he didn’t want to drop his guard..

Just in case.

So he barely slept at all, which meant that he took less time to get ready today. His hair’s spiked up in the back, and his bangs laid messy and long in the front, since his hair has a mind of its own when Sasuke doesn’t try to tame it. The cup of coffee, cigarette, music, and chilled walk to school helped wake him up just a little more, but he knew it was going to be a long day. 

He also wasn’t looking forward to running into that snake-fucker.

Sasuke made it to school, and wandered over to his locker to grab his books and homework, hoping to maybe see Naruto in passing. Once he finished swapping his stuff out, he closed his locker, and started toward his class, and just as he had hoped..

There was Naruto.

Walking passed him with that beautiful smile on his perfect, freckled, tan face, his blonde hair just as messy as it was the day before…his sky blue eyes fucking sparkling…

And just like that, he was gone.

And Sasuke missed him.

Classes went by slowly, but Sasuke managed to finish everything he needed to, again, and spent the rest of his free-time drawing. He doesn’t know why he feels such a need to draw Naruto, but since the image of his face doesn’t leave his brain, he figured he may as well work with it. It’s not like anyone will see them or anything.

Just his own guilty pleasure. Drawing a boy made of sunshine. His favorite thing.

Sasuke spent lunch on the roof again, and this time he actually did smoke a cigarette as a replacement meal, hoping to not get caught. He should really start packing or buying lunch or something, but it’s never on his mind. All he thinks about is how to get through the day as it is, not how to take care of himself during it. He’s always been like this. He only eats if his body starts to feel weak from not eating, and never more than that.

The bell rang, and he went to his locker before heading to his last classes. He hasn’t seen the silver-haired dickweed yet today, and took that as a silent blessing, but the day isn’t over yet, so he’s kept his guard up.

He heard Naruto walking toward the lockers now, and Sasuke was rushing to put his stuff into his bag, so he could leave without being seen. His hair is a mess, and his eye bags are extra prominent today. He can’t stand the thought of this being the first time he speaks to the perfect bundle of sunshine since he looks like he hasn’t slept in three days..which isn’t exactly inaccurate. 

Sasuke shut his locker, and turned to walk in the opposite direction of the blonde’s voice, hoping he was invisible. Unfortunately, the snake made his appearance then.

“Where are you off to, Sasuke?”

Sasuke didn’t acknowledge him, he just kept walking, hoping to leave it at that..

“I asked you a question, new kid,” the man was suddenly in front of Sasuke, and so now he’s looking up and glaring.

“I’m trying to get to class, creep.”

“Creep?”

“You haven’t given me your name, so I’m doing my best here,” Sasuke barked back, annoyed, “Let me get to class, or I’ll be late.”

“Apologies for my rudeness, my name is Kabuto,” the man said his name with that disgusting smirk, “You should really be nicer to me.”

He rolled his eyes, and slid passed him, “I have no reason to be nice to a snake like you.”

Sasuke just kept walking, not worrying about the outcome of his actions because whatever it is, he can handle it. It’s not like Kabuto is Danzo. Danzo is much scarier. Kabuto is just a school bully who wants to pick on the new kid. Not the first time it’s been like this. He’s used to being the new kid. The bullying never lasts long, anyway. Last time it got physical, Sasuke kicked the kid’s ass, and nobody said a word about him again.

He’ll just do the same thing again if he has to.

His last classes actually went by rather quickly, thankfully. He finished his work and then the second sketch from this morning and placed it by the first one in his folder, then went to his locker one last time for the day to lock them up so nobody could find them. Sasuke closed his locker, and looked over toward the voice of his favorite light. 

Naruto’s walking with a bigger group of people this time. He’s by the girl with dark, long hair again..Hinata was her name, and the pink haired girl next to her, but they’re also joined by a tall boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows, and a shorter boy next to him with no eyebrows, dark eyeliner, and a tattoo on his forehead. There’s also a brunette with red eyeliner, who is next to a taller boy with messy, curly hair who is wearing sunglasses inside, a girl with buns on the sides of her head, and another boy with long, brown hair thrown up in a ponytail, and a headband on his forehead.

They were surrounding Naruto, all laughing at the blonde, who was pouting about something. His arm is around Hinata again, who is beet red. 

Sasuke’s stomach started doing that thing again as his eyes moved to Naruto’s hands on her hip..

 _I wonder if he’s as warm as he looks_ , he thought before shaking his head, and leaving his locker as fast as possible. He can’t be thinking like that! 

He has to walk by the group in order to leave, so he does his best to blend in with the crowd, but his eyes were still on the blonde..

He couldn’t look away if he wanted to.

It’s annoying.

That’s when it happened.

Blue eyes looked in Sasuke’s direction, and he felt his heart stop.

Naruto smiled. At him. At Sasuke. 

Who just stood there, staring back, like an idiot.

The eye contact broke as Hinata interrupted, saying something, and Naruto turned to respond.

Sasuke snapped back into reality when those blue eyes left his sight. Before making a further fool of himself, Sasuke turned on his heel and ran. His heart was racing, and just from a look?

…what was that?


	2. Why Are You Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally speak.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!! i think i finally ended this chapter at a good enough spot...  
> i feel like if i continued it, it was only going to get longer and more out of hand.  
> and i feel like i'd just really start to hate it lol.
> 
> again, this is a sad-based fic! i will be talking ab ab*se and implying it and what not, so just be aware of that!  
> i'm tryna not make it too vivid, but i also want it to be known what's happening and stuff idk....
> 
> idk....
> 
> anyway, gotta post before the insecurity takes over!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!

Another day, another attempt at avoiding Naruto.

..which hasn’t been going well.

It’s difficult when he’s everywhere.

A whole fucking month has passed since the first time they looked at each other, and the effect never left…

It’s so annoying. Avoiding him hasn’t been working at all.

Maybe because he doesn’t _really_ want to avoid him all the time, although he’d never admit to it.

He listens for Naruto’s laughter everyday; it’s his favorite sound. He inevitably sees him walking through the halls, and there have been times where Naruto even looks over and smiles at him when they make eye contact…

One time, he even waved.

The butterflies Sasuke felt during that moment made him almost vomit on the spot.

There have been a few close calls of Naruto and Sasuke running into each other at their lockers, but Sasuke always manages to get away quickly. He can’t handle how it makes him feel..

Anything to do with Naruto, and all Sasuke only wants is more of it.

_I want nothing to do with it._

..liar.

On another note, Sasuke’s been more out of it today than usual. 

Danzo came home drunk again last night, but this time he forced Sasuke to spend time with him.

It was hours of being told how worthless he is without his guardian, how pretty he looks when he’s “being a good listener,” and how they need to spend more time together when he comes home from work. His breath is always gross, and those horrifying eyes wouldn’t stop looking at him. They sat on the same couch as the TV played in the background, but once his disgusting, wrinkly hand went to brush Sasuke’s hair behind his ear, but not without grazing his cheek first, Sasuke pulled away.

Barely.

It’s gotten worse lately.

The bruises were there to show it.

He went to bed, but he still didn’t sleep for most of the night.

Sasuke wrapped himself up in multiple blankets before he laid there, wondering if living through all of this will ever be worth it.

He just wanted to feel better.

He pulled the blankets tighter.

He craved warmth.

Then he thought about Naruto…

And suddenly, he was waking up to his much-too-soon alarm.

Class is going to start soon. Sasuke got what he needed from his locker before closing it, not expecting to see the sun approaching. The blonde was walking alone today, so he wasn’t alerted of his presence by the usual beautiful laughter echoing through the halls. Sasuke walked passed the blonde, trying not to look up, but not succeeding..the pull is too strong—

They met each other’s eyes for a split second, and Sasuke saw his favorite smile before it was gone from his sight too soon.

The day was passing by slowly. It’s been a struggle to keep his eyes open. He’s already finished his work, so now he’s just waiting for the time to pass. So..slowly. Usually he would be drawing Naruto (another disgusting habit he’s picked up. He has multiple drawings of the stupid blonde now), but today he didn’t have the energy. He closed his eyes…

…the bell rang, and Sasuke opened his eyes at the noise.

_Fuck, I fell asleep._

His peers were whispering, but he didn’t care.

Sasuke packed his things up loosely, and then walked out of the classroom without faltering. He was listening, though. To the whispers.

“He seems really out of it today.”

“Do you think he’s okay?”

“He’s even hot when he’s asleep.”

“That’s what you’re thinking?”

The Uchiha was only mad that he was being so obvious about feeling shitty. Hiding the fact that he hasn’t slept or..when was the last time he even ate? 

He’s craving a cigarette.

The hall seemed more crowded than usual today. Second period was close to his first though, wasn’t it? 

It shouldn’t be taking this long.

The whispers are there again.

“Did you hear?”

“Yeah..that’s so sad.”

_I wonder what this is about._

Sasuke felt eyes on him, but he figured he was overthinking. The exhaustion..and time spent with Danzo usually throws him out of whack. 

That’s all it is. 

Second period passed by even slower than the first. Staying awake was becoming more and more difficult.

His third period class was the weirdest of them all. 

On his way to it, the halls were filled with even _more_ whispers and eyes on him. He knew they were looking at him. He knew they were saying things.

Sasuke just didn’t know..why or how the _fuck_ they knew?

“I’d be a loner if my parents were dead too—“

“Don’t say shit like that, oh my god,” while snickering.

“His brother abandoned him once he could, too.”

“That’s so sad.”

“It makes sense he’s so edgy then—“

_..it can’t be..how do they know?_

Sasuke tried to convince himself he was imagining the whole thing. Hallucinating from lack of sleep..and the feeling of Danzo’s eyes are still haunting him, probably. Right? 

It’s the only explanation.

He’s never spoken a word to anyone about his family.

Not even the principal or anything. Nobody knows.

So it can’t be about him.

He has to get through class, but the time was ticking slowly, and Sasuke glanced around the room, which he’s never really done before…

And he was right..

Eyes were on at him.

_They are talking about me…_

Sasuke instantly stood up when the bell rang, barely packing his papers away into his folder, and quickly left toward the roof. All he wanted to do was get away from the voices and stares.

The halls were worse than the classroom. It’s so crowded, he can barely breathe. He accidentally bumped into a faceless being, and mumbled out an apology before continuing to move toward the roof. 

“God, look at him…”

“He looks pale..”

“Well yeah, wouldn’t you if you had no family?”

_Ignore it._

“I heard he hasn’t spoken to anyone properly since.”

“Is that why he’s so grumpy all the time?”

_Don’t fucking listen to them, Sasuke._

He looked up from the floor to make his way up the stairs toward the roof, when instead he made eye contact with the red eyeliner boy. The ponytail with headband boy was next to him, along with the tall, pale, boring-faced boy.

All people who have been seen with Naruto.

“Hey, you’re who everyone is talking about, right?” Eyeliner boy spoke, tilting his head.

Ponytail punched his arm, and then looked toward Sasuke, shaking his head, “I apologize for this loudmouth,” he dragged the shaggy haired boy away, “You idiot.”

The other guy stared for a moment longer before following after them, not saying anything.

Sasuke would normally retort, but all he wanted to do right now was disappear.

_This can’t be happening…_

The stairs were a little difficult to climb; it took all of his energy to make it up. The sky is cloudy today, and the chill in the air is more prominent. It wasn’t that obvious of a difference, though. Everything felt cold to Sasuke right now. He couldn’t catch his breath. Laying down seemed like the only solution to his problems, so he curled up, tucking his knees into his chest. 

Breathe. Breathe. _Breathe._

Why can’t he do something so simple like this..

He closed his eyes….

———

It’s warm. And so..comfortable. Sasuke hasn’t felt this nice since..

…well, has he ever felt this nice?

Did he die? This has to be Heaven. 

His eyes still felt too heavy to lift, so he kept them closed for a little while longer. This could be his reality now. If it is death, that’s fine…

As long as he could keep this warmth.

After a little more time passed, he finally opened his eyes to the bright blue sky.

Wait…wasn’t it cloudy outside?

..that’s not the sky it’s..

_Naruto?_

He’s still dreaming. He has to be.

Sasuke closes his eyes again..and then opens them..

Naruto is still there.

Right above him.

Blinking down.

“You’re awake,” he smiled a kind, soft smile. Sasuke’s favorite smile, “how’re you feeling?”

Sasuke didn’t say anything. 

How could he answer that question right now?

“You don’t have to answer actually, it’s okay. That was a stupid question. Of course you’re not doing well..”

_What is happening?_

“..anyway, um you can lay down longer if you need to!, but my legs are kind of really asleep right now—“

_Huh?_

The comfort..

Naruto’s face directly above him..

Oh my god, his head is on Naruto’s lap, isn’t it?

Sasuke’s cheeks heated up slightly, and he quickly sat up, which made him dizzy all over again and start to fall—

Naruto’s arms caught him. They were sitting on the ground together, Sasuke’s back on Naruto’s chest—

“Don’t move too fast! Have you had any water? Here—“

Warm, tan hands steadied Sasuke before they left to fumble around for a water bottle, then handing it to Sasuke, who is side by side with the blonde now, still partially leaning on him for support.

“Can you drink? Or do you need help—“

“I got it,” Sasuke finally spoke, his voice hoarse, slowly reaching his arms out to grab the bottle of water and put it to his lips. He was shaking, but managed to start to drink—

“Slowly, chugging it will make you sick,” Naruto muttered as he reached out and grabbed the bottle away from him, “That’s enough for now. Have you eaten?”

“What’re you, my mom?” He muttered..then remembered that everyone here now knows what happened to his mother.. 

_How do they know..nobody’s supposed to know…_

Naruto looked upset, “S-sorry, I just—“ 

Sasuke regretted his attitude instantly, “No, that was..I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I...honestly don’t remember the last time I’ve eaten.”

Blue eyes widened, and his mouth fell into a hard line, “We’re leaving.”

“Huh?” Sasuke asked as he took the water bottle back to sip on it, finally managing to sit up without Naruto’s support...

But missing the touch.

“When you feel up to it, I’m going to take you home.”

“Why would you—“

“You need to eat and rest, you know?”

Naruto is really here, sitting next to him on the roof, still so close...talking to him, forcing him to take care of himself—

“..but—“

“I’m taking you home,” Naruto wouldn’t stop.

“You don’t have—“

“I want to, and you can’t tell me no,” the blonde huffed, “I’ll tell the school you had to leave early because you got sick, and then we’ll go.”

“I can make it through class—“

“Class is already started, there’s no point,” Naruto insisted.

“I can—“

“No, we’re going, y’know.”

“Fine,” Sasuke admitted defeat, really not having the energy to continue to argue.

It was quiet for a while after that. Sasuke still sipped on the water slowly. It was helping a little. As time passed, he became more and more aware of the situation he’s in right now.

Naruto is here. Next to him. On the roof. _The_ boy Sasuke hasn’t stopped thinking about since the moment he saw him...

 _Next_ to him.

He woke up on his fucking _lap_.

They’re spending _actual, in real life_ time together.

He was expecting himself to be more nervous, but Sasuke’s nerves were surprisingly calm despite the situation. Maybe because he woke up in the best way possible...

If he’s being honest, he’s still not entirely convinced he’s awake right now.

This is too nice to be reality.

“Ready to go?” Naruto finally asked as he stood up, then held his hand out to help Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he still didn’t have the strength to pick himself up, so he reluctantly grabbed the hand held out for him, and stood up slowly.

So. Warm.

“You good?”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke mumbled, thankful for Naruto’s help with all of this— “Wait, why’d you come up here to help me in the first place?”

Sasuke watched Naruto’s expressive face as they walked closely next to each other, just in case Sasuke lost his balance—

“Oh, Neji told me that Kiba confronted you about the um,” he paused before saying the next word, “rumors..and I smacked him on the arm because it’s none of anyone’s fucking business before coming to find you. You’re always on the roof during lunch, so I just—“

_How is he so beautiful?...oh my god, wait what?_

“—well, yeah I came to check on you because people suck and..you were laying down, curled up—,” his eyes glanced over to Sasuke’s, as if asking for permission to continue talking about this. Sasuke could listen to Naruto talk forever, “—and I called your name, but you didn’t respond, so I came over to see if you were okay—“

_My name? He knows my name?..but I didn’t give him my name?_

“—and I saw you were just sleeping..hold on, I’ll continue after I talk to the teachers.”

He walked in, and Sasuke stared at the door, processing everything Naruto was saying to him right now.

He really wants to know how he knows his name.

Naruto appeared again, “Alright, let’s continue! Um, what was I saying? Oh yeah! You were totally asleep, but the concrete was cold, so—“

He continued as if the conversation never ended as they walked out the door.

“—well I figured you were uncomfortable, so I gave you a pillow of sorts, I guess..sorry if that was weird, by the way..” he stopped his ranting then, and Sasuke found himself still unable to talk, but he knew Naruto was expecting an answer..

_Say something, Sasuke. You stupid idiot._

“It was quite comfortable,” Sasuke found his voice; the words that came out even surprised him.

Naruto’s eyes widened, then he smiled again..

Sasuke will do _anything_ for that smile, he decided.

“Really? That’s good to know! So, where do you live?”

“It’s a forty-five minute walk—“

“Excuse me? You _walk_ that far everyday? You can’t make that like this!” Naruto huffed, grabbing Sasuke’s wrist to guide him toward the bike rack.

 _How can he just touch me casually!_ “D-don’t just grab me! I’ll be fine—“

“No, no you will not be! You’re going to ride on the back of my bike,” Naruto let go of Sasuke’s wrist, and pointed at his well-crafted bike that could actually fit another person on the back of it.

“I don’t want to burden you—“

“Oh my _Gods_ , Sasuke. I’m _offering_ ,” he huffed out.

_I don’t know how he knows my name, but I know I love how he says it._

“You better not kill me, Naruto.”

The blonde hopped on the bike, then turned to grin at the raven, “Just don’t let go of me.”

 _I hate him._ Sasuke sat on the back of the bike with his legs facing toward one side, and his arms wrapped around the slim, warm boy in front of him...

Who smells _amazing_ , by the way.

Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto’s back as they rode together. He rested his eyes, only speaking to tell Naruto directions when he asked.

Otherwise, he’s been letting himself get lost in the sunshine.

They arrived at his place much too soon.

“Let me walk you up,” Naruto offered as he got off of the bike after Sasuke.

“No, here is enough.”

He didn’t want anyone to step foot even near his place. Especially Naruto. Not while Danzo is in his life.

Nobody should have to meet Danzo.

“Sasuke, are you sur—“

“I am. Also, I’m curious; how do you know my name?” Sasuke interrupted then, locking eyes with blue. He didn’t want Naruto to come inside, but he wasn’t really ready to let him leave either.

Naruto blushed lightly, “Well our lockers are next to each other, and my friend Shikamaru said that the new kid is named Uchiha, so,” the sky blue eyes glanced away, “I, uh— looked it up.”

Dark eyes widened. _What?_

“Is that weird? I was just..curious about you, I guess. But you didn’t seem like the type who wanted friends..always being alone, so I never said anything to you, but I did notice you..”

Sasuke’s heart is pounding out of his chest right now. How can Naruto just say this shit? What the fuck is he even saying?

“—anyway, I guess I wanna ask if we can be friends!” His eyes finally looked back at Sasuke, who didn’t waver his eye contact despite wanting nothing more than to run away.

..or lean forward.

“Sasuke? That was too much, huh—“

“N-no,” he finally found his voice, “I don’t do friends.”

Naruto’s face softened slightly, and he looked a little sad—

“I mean, I’ve never had a friend. Or met someone I would want to be my friend—“

Sadder?—

“—until you. I wouldn’t mind being yours,” Sasuke finally managed. Communicating with others is too difficult.

The sadness was replaced with surprise, and then pure, sunshiny joy.

“Really?” He grinned.

“Yeah,” Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back, “but just you. Not your other friends.”

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke’s stomach filled with even more butterflies, “Sure. I don’t mind keeping you to myself.”

The Uchiha blushed, but his eyes still didn’t waver. _He’s going to kill me._

“Well then, let’s be friends, Naruto.”

“Let’s, Sasuke.”

They stared at each other a moment longer before Sasuke broke first.

..all he could think about was kissing him.

“Thank you for everything again,” he turned on his heel to walk toward his house.

“Any time,” the blonde’s voice was getting further and further, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke looked back before walking inside, and Naruto was still there, watching him, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They smiled at each other once more before parting.

———

Sasuke still felt warm after that entire definitely-not-real encounter with Naruto.

He was beyond exhausted, but the blonde’s voice was in his head, nagging at him to eat, so he made sure to put food in his stomach before heading to his room, locking the door, and curling up into his blankets.

It wasn’t until the next morning while Sasuke was on his way to school that the reality of the day before settled in.

He really did wake up in Naruto’s lap, and then spent hours in his presence..

..and then Naruto asked to be his friend—

—and Sasuke said yes?

He took the last drag of his cigarette before he approached the school. The eyes of his peers were on him once again, and the whispers continued. His anxiety was starting to spike until familiar sunshine blonde hair made itself apparent in the crowd.

“Sasuke!” His favorite voice sang as he approached the Uchiha.

The eyes on Sasuke now moved toward the blonde, then back to the raven. Everyone looked confused. Like why would someone _willingly_ talk to a freak with no family—

But Naruto didn’t seem to notice or care at all.

“Hey, I was waiting for you,” he started walking side by side with Sasuke, “I realized I forgot to get your number yesterday, so I couldn’t check in. You’re doing better, right?”

If Naruto keeps being this openly affectionate with him, he’s going to lose his shit, “I am. I ate and then slept until morning.”

“Good,” his new friend grinned, “Now give me your number.”

“So you can annoy me in person and at home?” Sasuke retorted naturally.

“That’s the plan!”

They approached their lockers together, bickering with each other naturally. After they grabbed the stuff they needed for their next classes, then closed their lockers, eye contact happened again, and neither of them were paying any mind to their surroundings.

“Number?” Naruto took out his phone, “Now.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes before giving it to him, “I’m never on my phone.”

“Well I’ll text you so much that you’re going to _have_ to look,” Naruto stuck his tongue out.

“That’s what silence is for,” Sasuke smirked.

The blonde pouted.

“Regret being my friend yet?” He was half-serious, but played it off as confidence.

“Absolutely not,” Naruto smiled.

Sasuke starting walking passed him, “See you later.”

“Bye Sasuke,” he went in the opposite direction.

Sasuke’s phone buzzed in his pocket not a moment later:

from: *xxx-xxx-xxxx:* hey sasukeeee! it’s ur one and only friend <3

He couldn’t help but smile. He added in his contact before replying.

to: *annoying loser:* annoying me already, loser?

from: *annoying loser:* i told u i would!(: have fun in class. txt me if ur bored.

to: *annoying loser:* i prefer to doodle when i’m bored.

from: *annoying loser:* oooh! something tells me ur a great artist.

Sasuke sat down in his seat. The bell would ring any second.

to: *annoying loser:* i’m ok. put ur phone away.

He put his phone on silent, then slid it into his pocket, ignoring the urge he had to see if Naruto responded.

It can wait.

It can _wait._

Sasuke finished his work, so he searched through his folder to get his current work-in-progress Naruto drawing…but it wasn’t there?

The other few finished, really detailed ones were, but this one was missing…

Where did he put it? He can’t lose that! 

It’s very obviously Naruto, and he _signed_ it.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Sasuke searched through the rest of his bag, but it was nowhere to be found.

Once class was over, he quickly went to his locker to look through it. It wasn’t in there either, which means that he dropped it somewhere. Somebody at this school has one of Sasuke’s Naruto doodles..

 _Fuck._

He was panicking. Second period was about to start, but he ran into the bathroom anyway. Nobody was there, so he walked up to the sink to splash water in his face and talk to himself in the mirror.

“Get your shit together, Sasuke. The person hasn’t said anything yet. And maybe you lost it somewhere else. Maybe nobody has it! You need to calm down. Stop having panic attacks at school—“

Sasuke could barely breathe.

“—you stupid idiot.”

As if he sensed it, Naruto walked into the bathroom then.

“S-Sasuke?” He sounded worried, “Sasuke, are you okay?”

A warmth was on Sasuke’s back, and he could feel himself start to relax instantly.

“Naruto..”

“Sasuke, hey, I’m right here okay?”

Dark eyes met the blue sky through the reflection in the mirror.

“You sure you’re okay to be at school today?”

“I’m fine—“

“Don’t lie to me, Sasuke.”

“I was fine,” he looked toward the wall instead of in the mirror, “but I lost something—”

He took his hand off of Sasuke’s back, and their eye contact ended as he looked down, “Was it a drawing?” Naruto’s voice was soft.

“Y-yeah, how did you kno—“

“I found it by your locker yesterday,” he pulled it out of his bag, “Sorry for not giving it back, I didn’t know when the right time would be..”

Naruto had the drawing. One of the drawings Sasuke did _of_ Naruto..

_Can I disappear yet?_

“You probably think I’m some sort of creep, don’t you?” Sasuke barked out then. He’s going to ruin his only friendship on the first official day they’re friends! Because of his weird obsession with said-friend—

“No! I actually really like this,” Naruto shook his head, “I’ve never had someone draw me before.”

“But I didn’t even ever speak to you—“

“Sasuke, it’s okay! I don’t think it’s weird at all—“

“How can you not—“

“I just don’t, y’know? I do wanna know why it was me, but you don’t have to answer.”

The bell rang then. They’re definitely going to be late to class but neither of them cared.

Sasuke stared at the beautiful, sky blue eyes in front of him for a moment before finally deciding to speak just honestly. He can’t fuck up their friendship anymore than this, right? “I think you’re pretty.”

Tan cheeks blushed, “M-me? You think I’m pretty?”

Sasuke nodded, not faltering his confidence, “Yeah. You remind me of the sky, so I drew you.” He can’t show weakness here.

Naruto smiled softly, “Sasuke, I—“

The eye contact still didn’t falter, “That picture isn’t done yet.”

“O-oh really?” Naruto looked down at it then, “It looks complete—“

“Do you want me to finish it for you?” He held his hand out.

“Really!? You would? I’d love that!” The grin only widened as he handed it back to Sasuke.

“Let’s go to class, moron,” he walked passed Naruto then.

The anxiety he had is no longer apparent. Naruto is the one who found it, and that should’ve been the worst scenario, but he likes it. He didn’t think it’s weird, and he still wants to be his friend.

He wants to see _more_ of his art…

Sasuke wondered again if it maybe this was all a dream.

How else could he get so lucky to have his one and only friend be this perfect?


	3. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has to help the actual idiot Naruto study for their exams..at the Uzumaki residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop chapter 3 came faster than i thought it would! sorry if the spacing is awkward. i'm tryna make sure the chapters don't get ridiculously long bc i still have...much to do....(but i'm excited for it)
> 
> i get sad thinking ab how sad sasuke is in this fic ugh. sadsuke WHY r u so fun to write...  
> it hurts.
> 
> anyway, this chapter gets slightly more vivid in a not fun way, so just be aware! i didn't wanna make it too graphic or anything bc..ew tbh can't even stomach it, but yeah.
> 
> AS USUAL, i hope u enjoy!!
> 
> (comments and kudos only if u feel i deserve them plz ily)

Ignoring the whispers Sasuke heard about him is easier now that Naruto is apparent enough in his life to distract him. People watched and talked about Sasuke at school still, and because Naruto was spotted with him, they sometimes say things about him, too. It pisses Sasuke off because he doesn’t want Naruto to have to deal with any of the shit that associating with Sasuke is bringing him..

But Naruto never seems to care.

Instead he practically forces Sasuke to spend more time with him…

Although he’d never admit to it, it didn’t actually take a lot of effort to make Sasuke agree to do anything that Naruto asks of him...he just played it off like it did.

The sunshine texts him every single day, good mornings and goodnights, and everything in between. Sasuke doesn’t respond back a whole lot, but he does try his best to keep up with the energy of his new friend. They always speak with each other when they’re at their lockers at the same time, or well Naruto speaks and Sasuke listens. The only times he ignores Sasuke’s presence is when any of his friends are around. He knows Sasuke still didn’t want to associate with anyone else outside of Naruto. Obviously everyone knows about their friendship, but Naruto was true on keeping his promise that Sasuke wouldn’t have to talk to anyone else.

..it made Sasuke’s heart feel warm.

Exams are coming up in a week, so Sasuke has been studying tirelessly. He goes straight to and from school as usual, but instead of spending time doing whatever hobby he decides that day, he turns to the books. Basically, every moment of his free time has been spent studying.

Including lunch, which is now his and Naruto’s official-hang-out time.

“Hey Sasuke,” Naruto showed up with an already half-eaten sandwich in his hand, talking with his mouth full, “I brought you a sandwich—“

“Better not be the one you’re currently eating,” dark eyes glared up from his notebook.

Blue eyes rolled back at him, “No, it’s not this one, jerk,” speaking with his mouth _still_ full, he somehow managed to get the other sandwich out of his bag smoothly and throw it toward Sasuke, who caught it easily, “This is for you. Make sure you eat it.”

Naruto finally swallowed the bite.

“I’m not hungr—,” Sasuke started, only to be smacked on the side of his head as the other boy sat down next to him.

“You better take at least three bites of the fucking sandwich, Uchiha or—“

“What, you’ll kill me? I could kill you in a heartbeat, Uzumaki,” Sasuke scoffed as he put down his work and unwrapped the food anyway. Naruto’s eyes were glaring daggers at him, so he found it best to just listen.

“I’d like to see you try,” the blonde finally retorted after watching Sasuke take the first bite of his sandwich..

Turns out he is hungry.

He continued to eat slowly, quietly, watching the clouds move through the blue sky while Naruto rambled mindlessly, as he does. Sasuke loves Naruto’s background noise. He always has something to say, and every time he talks, there’s that warmth that fills the air…

That he craves even more than that of the _actual_ sun.

Sasuke finished his food, and properly tuned into what Naruto was saying—

“So basically, I haven’t been studying at all—“

“Really, Naruto?” Sasuke wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them toward his chest, “How do _you_ expect to pass without studying?” he mumbled.

His crush is sprawled out next to him, legs spread out as he leaned on his hands for support, “I’m too excited for the Holidays! And I was hoping that I’d get lucky—“

“Luck doesn’t give you brains. Idiot.”

“I hate studying, y’know.”

Sasuke picked up his own notebook then, “Good luck redoing this year then—“

“Sasukeeeeee….” Naruto whined, annoyingly, “Wait, I have a great idea!”

“No.”

“Y-you didn’t even hear—“

“It’s your idea, it’s bad—“

“Sasukeeee, ugh,” he gave his puppy-dog eyes, “you should teach me, y’know!”

“No,” he refused again.

It is a bad idea. He can hardly handle the affection Naruto gives him _at_ school, try spending time outside of it? Absolutely not. Sasuke needed every free hour to get rid of the lingering feelings he always gets after spending time with the friendly, kind, outgoing, annoying, charming, perfect, beautiful blonde ray of sunshine. Getting texts from him all day doesn’t help, but in person is definitely worse.

He can’t do it.

“Please! My other friends all refused—“

“And why’s that?” Sasuke put his notebook back down, then rested his head on his knees and looked over at the pouty face.

Naruto wasn’t responding.

“I may reconsider if you just tell me—“

“They said that I’m impossible to teach.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened for a second, and then he felt the laughter start to bubble up in his throat, “ _You?_ Being impossible to teach?” The laughter started, “I find that hard to believe!”

Naruto pushed Sasuke, who was still curled up, so he stumbled over a bit, but caught himself, still laughing all the while.

“You’re so mea—“

“Alright, I’ll teach you,” Sasuke stooped the laughter then, but kept the grin as he made eye contact with the boy next to him again, “but only to prove to your friends that they are all pussies.”

Naruto paused for a moment, looking briefly offended before bursting into a contagious laughter that had them both unable to breathe for a little while.

The first bell rang.

“Ah, we’ve gotta go!” Naruto stood up, and held his hand out for Sasuke.

Sasuke took it with ease. It’s getting easier to act normally around Naruto, kind of…he still feels the warmth and electricity from his touch, but he’s used to it by now…

No, no he’s not.

He just craves it all the time, so he’ll take what he can get, but he makes sure not to overdo it.

“So, see you after school?” Naruto asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

“For?”

“Studying! Unless you can’t today, then we can schedule something—“

 _Oh..Today? Well..Danzo shouldn’t be getting home till about ten tonight, so as long as I’m home before then.._ “Today works, but it can’t be at my house. Is that okay?” Sasuke stopped walking and looked toward the sky blue eyes. 

“Sure! I’ll just let my parents know you’re coming over, but they’ll be okay with it!”

Naruto’s…parents!? He didn’t realize he’d be meeting Naruto’s parents …

He’s never met another person’s parents before. It makes sense considering he’s never really had any friends—

His anxiety spiked slightly.

“See youuu! Bye!” the Uzumaki waved before walking off in the opposite direction.

The Uchiha stood for a moment longer, still barely processing the information he just received when—

“Well, if it isn’t the new kid,” a voice slithered in, making its appearance for the first time in…it’s been a little over 2 months since the beginning of school, hasn’t it?

_What the fuck does he want?_

“What do you want?” Sasuke couldn’t mask his irritation even if he wanted to.

_Why is this snake making his appearance now?_

“Still as sassy as ever,” he leaned against the wall, “I see you’ve gotten real chummy with Naruto. Didn’t I warn you?”

Sasuke vaguely recalls their first conversation, but doesn’t validate the threat with a response.

“You’re doing exactly what I warned you about. I’d tread carefully, if I were you,” the raspy voice sent chills down his spine…

And _not_ in the way Naruto’s voice does.

This is much. worse.

The last bell rang, and Sasuke barely made it into his room before the bell ended. He couldn’t focus properly on any of the tasks in front of him. He was worried about going to Naruto’s house, meeting his parents, and that stupid Kabuto’s annoying ass, ugly stupid—

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and despite his usual response being to ignore it, he pulled it out, craving any warmth Naruto might radiate through the phone.

from *annoying loser:* the rents said it’s aye-ok! also r gettn snacks. what do u like?

Sasuke isn’t the type to text, let alone during class—

to *annoying loser:* rice balls and tomatoes are my favorite foods.

from *annoying loser:* oh! ok! mine’s ramen!

from *annoying loser:* ramen is the fucking best bc u can have it in any form!

from *annoying loser:* god, now i want ramen…

Naruto’s made his favorite food apparent many times already…

_Why do I find this cute?_

to *annoying loser:* if i get ramen at your house, i’m never coming over again.

He slid his phone between his thighs and started scribbling on his paper to make it look like he was paying full attention. The thought of Naruto’s potential responses to him wouldn’t leave his brain, and he was eagerly waiting another good moment to be able to look at his phone. He can feel it buzz over and over again, slowly sliding down his thighs toward the chair, so he gripped it tighter. 

_You’re too good to get caught using your phone in class. If Naruto can do it, you can do it. He’s an idiot._

The self-pep-talk worked, and the phone stayed in it’s rightful place until he pulled it back out once his teacher’s eyes were off of the students. Putting a folder up to make it look like he was studying helped, too. Despite Sasuke’s reputation with the students, the teachers never complained about him since he always turns in exemplary work. 

from *annoying loser:* oh plz i have plenty of ramen at home.

from *annoying loser:* but it’s for me. eat ur gross boring tomatoes.

from *annoying loser:* o fuck, i g2g. teach is looking! c u @ lockers (:

Sasuke decided to work on finishing up the drawing Naruto asked him to finish, now that he’s without the actual company of Naruto. Normally, finishing artwork would be nothing to him, as easy as riding a bike, but this one is _for_ Naruto, so of course everything that could be going wrong with it has been..

He needs to at least get it done by Christmas, since he decided the finished product would be Naruto’s gift. Friends are supposed to give their friends gifts on Christmas, right?

Sasuke was about to crumple up the entire drawing right before the bell rang and pulled him out of his negative thoughts. He’s never this hard on himself about his art! He decided it easiest to blame Kabuto for saying all that weird shit earlier. It’s all messing with his thoughts.

The last class passed by just as slowly, and Sasuke spent his time trying to perfect every curve he could until the bell rang. The halls are crowded, and dark eyes watched for any sign of the snake, but thankfully he seemed to have vanished again...

..for now.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice pulled his attention away immediately, “ready to go?”

He nodded in response, and followed after the blonde, his eyes still occasionally scanning the crowd for anything suspicious as they went to the bike racks.

———

They’re in front of Naruto’s house now.

In front of a beautiful, two-story soft yellow house that would normally make Sasuke grimace with all the colors, but even just being at the entrance was comforting and inviting. Must be something in the Uzumaki air. It’s surrounded by tons of flowers that bloom even in December, as if they also love their home.

Sasuke wonders for a moment what it might feel like to love where you live. The wonder is left as soon as he enters the door and the warm atmosphere envelopes him. The insides are mostly white, with a bunch, a _bunch_ , of family photos decorating the place, and even more plants inside than out. It smells of someone’s delicious cooking; Sasuke feels himself almost start to salivate at the thought of eating whatever it is.

“Ma, Pa, I’m home!” Naruto yelled as he kicked his shoes off to the side, and slid out of his jacket. 

Sasuke took his off next, but he neatly placed them down to the mess the blonde left...then decided to fix Naruto’s too.

“I brought my friend Sasuke!”

“He offered to help you study, right?” a soothing voice came from the kitchen then, and followed by it a woman with long, long red hair that was thrown up in a pony-tail. Her blue-green ocean eyes met dark, and she grinned Naruto’s sunshiny grin, “It’s nice to meet you Sasuke. Naruto hasn’t shut up about y—“

“ _MOM_ ,” Naruto interrupted in his whiny voice.

...but Sasuke wanted to hear more.

He raised a brow at the blonde, who was pouting and avoiding eye contact—

“Oh, is Naruto home?” a man’s voice appeared now, followed by Naruto’s yellow spiky hair and bright blue eyes.

His parents are both beautiful, although it’s not surprising...

“Hey Pa! This is Sasuke!” Naruto gestured toward the shy, pale boy, “He’s here to help me study.”

“Ah, good luck,” his dad’s eyes met Sasuke’s, “Naruto is a handful—“

“I’m aware,” Sasuke spoke without thinking, and the shocked look on his parents faces made him instantly regret it—

Until they started laughing.

“Of course you are!” his mom laughed, “By the way, you can call me Kushina, and this is Minato,” she placed her arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Please,” she wouldn’t stop smiling, and Sasuke felt his mouth pull up slightly too, “make yourself at home.”

He nodded once, then followed a complaining Naruto up to his bedroom.

“Why’re you all so mean to me, I—“

Sasuke’s eyes were analyzing every bit of the house that Naruto lives in. He wakes up here, sleeps here, walks up and down these steps everyday.. They approached a door with a giant frog poster on the front of it, and he watched as a tan hand reached out to open it.

The room has orange everywhere. Blue and green are splashed throughout it too, but it’s mostly orange. With an insane amount of frog decor, and a few more plants scattered about. It was chaotic. Sasuke would normally say a room like this is distasteful, but since it’s Naruto’s...

He finds himself loving it.

Naruto sets up a little table in the center of the room for them to work at. They sit on opposite ends at first, but Sasuke ends up moving next to the other because he asks so many questions. It’s true, Naruto _is_ impossible to teach, but only because the idiot doesn’t _listen_.

“You know that’s supposed to be done like this—“

“That doesn’t make sens—“

“It would if you _did_ it right. Do you want to be stupid forever?”

“I’m not stupid—“

“Your exams will say the opposite if you don’t—“

“ _Fine,_ show me one more time!”

As if the Gods were on Naruto’s side, his mom called them for dinner.

“..after dinner,” he added to his last statement as he stood up and stretched. They’re both still in their school uniforms, but Naruto’s shirt is entirely untucked and slightly unbuttoned, so as he stretched a bit of his tan stomach showed..and Sasuke found himself staring.

“Ready?” his voice pulled him out of his head, and dark eyes looked away before he nodded once, got up, and followed closely after Naruto.

Having dinner at a dining room table with multiple people and casual, happy, bubbly conversation is completely different than anything Sasuke has ever done before. Eating a home cooked meal is a rarity for him. He doesn’t actually remember the last time he had a proper meal like this. Apparently, this is normal for families who get along and actually want to spend time together. Something Sasuke doesn’t remember having, and knows he’ll never ever get...

He’d probably feel more sad about it if the energy around him wasn’t so damn joyful and contagious.

Minato‘s voice is soft and kind, while Kushina’s mannerisms are _very_ similar to Naruto’s, loud, but loving. Sasuke spent his time watching them interact as they ate, and despite the inevitable jealousy, he enjoyed being around them. He felt, stupidly enough, honored to be a part of something so simple like a family dinner...

The only problem was keeping up with small talk. He hadn’t said anything at all as they ate.

“So Sasuke, you just moved here?” Kushina asked him right as he took a bite of his last rice ball.

He nodded, waiting to swallow his food before speaking, unlike Naruto. He could handle this, “Yeah.”

_At least you answered._

“Do you like it so far?” 

“It’s—“ his eyes glanced at Naruto for just a moment. There’s no reason to lie to these people, “good so far.”

“Have you moved a lot?”

“Ma—,” Naruto muttered her direction.

“O-oh right, I’m sorry if—“

“No it’s okay,” he shook his head, appreciating Naruto’s attempt. It wasn’t actually that difficult to talk to his parents. There’s just something about the damn Uzumaki’s, “I’ve moved every couple of years since my parents died when I was 5.”

The room seemed to fill with a silence after that statement. Of course he ruins the perfect atmosphere they had.

He ruins everything.

“It’s no big deal,” Sasuke continued, hoping to fix what he broke, “it was a long time ago, so I’m used to it by now. I’m doing alright.”

_Alright enough to still be alive, at least._

Naruto’s sky blue eyes were watching him closely. Sasuke wasn’t looking at him, but he knew because he could _feel_ the gaze burning into him..

“I’m sorry for asking Sasuke,” Kushina started then.

Minato spoke after her, “If it means anything at all—“

Sasuke’s eyes met the blue in front of him; even Minato gives off such a comfort—

“—you can come by any time.”

His heart started pounding a little faster then. Naruto’s parents just said he could come by? They _just_ met him, and Sasuke just ruined their happy family dinner together with his shitty life story..

_Why would they willingly want me around?_

“Th-thank you. I wouldn’t want to impose,” he set down his food to try and hide his shaking hands.

“You’re not imposing,” Kushina stood up out of her chair and started clearing all of their dishes, “Naruto is a good judge of character, and if he wants to be your friend, then that means you’re somebody worth having around.”

Tears started to form in his eyes. He kept his head down, looking at his lap, trying to stop himself from shaking—

They’re all..so..kind. This can’t be real.

_It isn’t real. They’re lying._

“Th-thank y-you,” he whispered.

“Sasuke?” Naruto finally spoke up. His hand reached over and rested on the pale boy’s slightly trembling shoulder, “Want to go back to my room?”

All Sasuke could do was nod. Naruto thanked his parents again, and then helped Sasuke up the stairs into his room. The Uchiha was still crying, but it was silent. The tears just wouldn’t stop..and it was really pissing him off.

Naruto didn’t say anything as they walked together, or when he sat Sasuke down on the bed and wrapped a blanket around him, as if knowing he craved warmth to feel better. The blonde sat down on the floor by their pile of papers and started studying by himself, allowing Sasuke to calm down all on his own.

_How does he know exactly what I need?_

———

“Hey Sasuke?” 

Sasuke, who is still sitting on the bed, wrapped up in the blanket, opened his eyes to a blonde much too close to his face— “Yes, Naruto?”

“Is this right?” Blue eyes blinked at him eagerly as he held the paper in between their faces.

Sasuke grabbed the paper to check his work. He raised an eyebrow, then met blue eyes again, “Yes, it is.”

Naruto grinned, “YES!” He yelled a little too loud as he jumped up and down, ]“I did it! I did it! Ugh! Thank you Sasuke!!” 

The next part caught Sasuke extremely off-guard.

Naruto leaped forward, wrapping his arms around his unprepared friend and they fell over together on the bed. Naruto is on top of Sasuke, while he is stuck in the blanket and in Naruto’s grip, while the boy is laughing still, completely unaware of the way he’s holding Sasuke hostage right now is making him feel weird…

Being touched by people has always been something Sasuke avoids. Every touch usually only reminds him of one horrible man..

Except Naruto’s. Naruto has never made him feel anything but wonderful. 

Naruto’s touch is the only one he likes.

The Uchiha is burning up, and his heart feels like it might give out.

“N-Naruto, get off of me,” he muttered. His ears are really hot, and he knows his cheeks are also bright red. He needs it to go away, and for that to happen, Naruto needs to _get away_ from him, “you’re so annoying.”

The Uzumaki sat up off of Sasuke. There’s a blush dusted on his cheeks as well, and his eyes wouldn’t look anywhere near the other boy, “S-sorry, I was just really excited. I shouldn’t have—“

“It’s okay, idiot,” Sasuke sat up, then bumped his shoulder in Naruto, “Good job. Now, let’s practice some more. There isn’t only one problem on the exams.”

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, “Yeah, let’s! I’m going to kick this exams _ass_ ,” he moved back to their stack of papers, and Sasuke followed after to sit by him, still wrapped in the blanket. 

It smells heavily of Naruto.

“Sasuke?”

They looked at each other. The idiot is leaning in _way_ too close again…

“Thank you for teaching me. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

That fucking _grin_ …

_I should kill him before he kills me._

Sasuke backed away, and waved his hand in the blonde’s direction, “Told you all your friends are pussies.”

They laughed together then, and spent more time studying, allowing themselves a couple breaks..since Naruto insisted.

———

Sasuke’s running down his street. 

He’s going to be late.

Naruto biked him most of the way, but Sasuke insisted that he stop a couple blocks back. If Danzo came home already, he could be out looking for Sasuke, and he didn’t want him to know anything about Naruto.. Of course, Naruto was completely against the idea, but finally gave in and listened to him.

The lights are on in his house. He didn’t make it in time.

_Shit._

He texted Naruto before he walked inside, since the only way Naruto allowed him to run the rest of the way home was if he texted him as _soon_ as he made it.

to *annoying loser:* i made it. hope you did too. goodnight naruto. thank your parents again for me.

Sasuke wasn’t sure he’d get another chance to be on his phone for the rest of the night. He took a deep breath before opening the door to Danzo on the couch, his legs spread apart, wearing nothing but a robe. The house smelled of booze.

“So, you finally made it home,” the old man spoke in his nasty, husky voice.

“I was at a study group,” Sasuke wasn’t lying, but he never ever gave Danzo the full truth anymore. He learned about that the hard way.

“Hm, but you do have a curfew. No matter where you are. Do you not?”

Sasuke’s throat was dry; he couldn’t move, “I-yes, I do.”

“Aren’t you late?” That’s when he turned his head, his dark, evil, soulless eyes looking toward him, “Well, Sasuke?”

“Y-yes,” his voice was barely audible.

“Well, at least you’re aware of it,” his eyes finally left, but the weight of them didn’t, “come sit, Sasuke. Seems we need to have another a chat about your rebellious tendencies.”

It took all of his strength to take even just one step toward the couch..

He didn’t want to go. Why should he have to go? Why does he have to deal with this?

_I miss Naruto._

Another step.

_I miss his family.._

Another…

_Why can’t I have a family like that?_

Just one more..

_Why..why me?_

Tears were starting to fill in his eyes again, but he swallowed them back. He’d rather die than ever let Danzo see him cry. He sat on the opposite end of the couch, keeping himself as closed off as he possibly could. He wouldn’t let Danzo get what he wants so easily… Wrinkly fingers reached out to brush Sasuke’s hair behind his ear, “I thought you were getting less defiant with age, but this instance proves that I’ve been wrong about you.”

Sasuke wouldn’t look over. _Don’t give him the satisfaction._

“I’m talking to you, Sasuke,” his voice was demanding..

Sasuke couldn’t fight anymore, “It won’t happen again.”

“You’re right, it won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”

———

Sasuke curled up in bed, wrapped up in 3 blankets, his knees pressed into his chest. He wasn’t crying, but he really, really felt like he should be..

His phone suddenly buzzed next to him. He had forgotten that it even exists. There were multiple unread texts—

from: *annoying loser:* i made it home, too! 

from: *annoying loser:* the rents also say ur welcome anytime, again!

from: *annoying loser:* i can’t believe u actually taught me how to do something. ur definitely magic or whatever!

from *annoying loser:* some sort of powerful, at least.

from *annoying loser:* ugh sasuke!!

from: *annoying loser:* u should rlly get better ab using ur phone!

from: *annoying loser:* how else r u ever going to have any other friends?

Despite the horrible, horrible state Sasuke’s in right now..

This stupid idiot made him smile. Through a phone screen.

_Only Naruto._

to: *annoying loser:* i told you already. i don’t want any other friends.

He sent it, then received a response immediately afterward.

from: *annoying loser:* well..that’s fine. for now. i’ll bring u outta ur shell one day, sasuke. i swear it.

from: *annoying loser:* i should g2 bed. gn sasuke! if i’m early enough, i’ll meet u part way for ur walk.

to: *annoying loser:* you don’t have to.

from: *annoying loser:* i did say if! now go to bed. i’ll bring u lunch again.

Sasuke read that last message with a smile. 

Naruto has been there for him through some shit so far. Sasuke feels bad burdening him with all of these problems, but Naruto hasn’t even _acknowledged_ anything Sasuke’s done to him as a problem. He’s never complained about anything…

Not when Sasuke was passed out on the roof. Not when he starts having anxiety attacks in publics..

Not when he starts crying.

Naruto always just pulls him away from everything with his warm grip and sunshiny smile. He forced himself into Sasuke’s life, and now steals him away from all of the negativity surrounding his existence. The grey clouds that consume him are being pushed out by the bright light; the Uzumaki always brings him into a comfort he’s never felt before. Gods, he has such an affect on him that even just _texting_ each other relaxes him..

_I’m definitely relying on him too much._

He thinks it, but still lets his mind drift off with the memories he made with Naruto earlier that day. It was the only way to keep his thoughts off of everything that happened after he got home.

They were so close to each other, so many times. Sasuke remembers every bit of what being in Naruto’s close proximity feels like, and even though he wanted more and more of it, he always had to pull himself away..

Before he got too close.

Naruto’s his friend. His one and _only_ friend that he’s ever had. He can’t ruin this. 

He won’t ruin this.

Sasuke took one more deep breath before sleep finally took ahold of his mind.

———

The sleepy Uchiha inhaled about half of his cigarette in one go. It was colder out this morning, but he didn’t really mind it. It helped him stay awake, and so did his usual iced coffee. He was actively pushing out every single memory from the night before that tried to invade his thoughts.

He refused to let his shitty home life affect how he does in school, but sometimes it was so difficult..

Especially when the phantom touches happen..

As the thought crossed his mind, he pulled out his phone because he thought he felt it buzz in his pocket..

He was right.

Naruto. Again. 

With perfect timing.

from: *annoying loser:* hey i made it to school already! i left a little 2 early haha oops. i’m gunna head toward ur house so i can meet u! c u soon (:

Sasuke should be annoyed with how forceful Naruto is being about spending time with him, but honestly..

He couldn’t wait to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking next chapter will be holiday based bc of this pacing i'm doing....it's kinda all over the place, so i hope it makes sense!
> 
> i'm always terrified of things lol.


	4. Will You Let Me In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holidays with the boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here is chapter 4! i'm sorry in advance...it's a mess and i threw some of that ~emotion~ into it. i love writing this story even though i hate it at the same time LOL.
> 
> still got lots of plot to go. i keep making it more detailed than anticipated bc i just daydream about this story a lot..a lot...then i have to write it bc i thought ab it and i just can't STOP.
> 
> it's honestly a wonderful feeling.
> 
> as usual, hope u enjoy my chaotic work <3

The exams were finally over, so they’re on their holiday break. Sasuke hasn’t seen Naruto since the last day at school. It’s December 21st now, which meant that Christmas was right around the corner. Sasuke had _finally_ finished his drawing of Naruto. He also ended up buying him an orange frog wallet he found last time he was out for groceries.

He wasn’t planning on wrapping anything because they aren’t really the types of thing that someone wraps, and also because he’s never even attempted to wrap a gift in his entire life. Christmas hasn’t ever been something that he’s celebrated. The idiot blonde insisted on it, though, so of course Sasuke is attempting the gift exchange for him. He isn’t even sure how he’s going to get the gifts to Naruto. He’s been banished to house arrest, with the exception of grocery shopping as long as he remembers to bring back beer….

_Oh duh..I could say I’m grocery shopping._

Sasuke sat on his bed, wearing a blanket around his shoulders. He picked up his phone and started typing to his friend.

to *annoying loser:* since i won’t be able to see you on christmas. do you want to meet up somewhere so i can give you your gifts?

Not even a minute later…

from *annoying loser:* still mad ab that! ur sure u can’t??? even ma n pa would like to c u.

from: *annoying loser:* but ya absolutely! except uhh…

from: *annoying loser:* i have a friend with me rn..i wouldn’t wanna leave her alone…

from: *annoying loser:* but…

Sasuke tensed up a bit. Not only does he not like other people, but these gifts are _way_ too personal to even think about giving to him around anyone else…

to: *annoying loser:* that’s okay. some other time.

He could feel the disappointment weighing on him, but it’s his own fault. He’s the one that can’t handle doing anything around anyone other than Naruto, who he has grown _way_ too dependent on. It’s probably a good thing they won’t see each other for a while…

He can give him his gift at school next—

from: *annoying loser:* can i c u tonite?

Sasuke’s cheeks started to feel warm.

to: *annoying loser:* i don’t think i’ll be able to. it’s fine. another day.

_But Gods, I would love to see you._

from: *annoying loser:* if my friends weren’t mad @ me for not spending as much time w/em i’d go in a heartbeat y’know!

from: *annoying loser:* but i’ve..kinda been neglectin em, so ya..

from: *annoying loser:* sakura has plans for everyone today. i wish u could come.

Jealousy started to stir within, and for a second he also wishes he could go.. Just to be around Naruto, of course. He thinks about asking if he can join, but doesn’t because he knows he’d ultimately hate it.

And he’s fucking grounded.

from: *annoying loser:* i’ll make it up to u! how’s 2morrow?

Naruto needs to stop saying shit like this before Sasuke decides to run his ass down to his house and kiss him on the spot.

to: *annoying loser:* tomorrow may work.

from: *annoying loser:* i hope so! can’t wait to c u (:

Sasuke put his phone down and laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered what he even used to do before Naruto came into his life and consumed everything that he is, but he doesn’t remember, or really care to think that hard about it. Life has definitely been more manageable now that he’s befriended the sky itself.

He closed his eyes, and spent the afternoon dreaming about Naruto.

———

It’s 2am and Sasuke is wide awake. So awake, in fact, that he decided to be an idiot and sneak out of his window. If he got caught, he may never see the light of day again, but he couldn’t stand being locked up forever. Besides, something in his soul told him that he’d be okay for the night.

The breeze brushed against his face as he started walking. He was thankful that he took the time to bundle up because it was _cold_ outside. After lighting his cigarette, he started to walk down the block. It’s quiet and peaceful out, and he thinks for a moment about Konoha is definitely the prettiest place he’s ever lived. 

And it has Naruto, so it’s also been the best so far.

He takes a long drag of his cigarette before taking his phone out with his free hand. He knew it was late, but he really wanted to talk to Naruto.

_He’s probably sleeping..but a text won’t matter, right?_

to: *annoying loser:* 

He stares at the blank text. What kind of excuse is he supposed to have for texting his only friend at 2:30am? Nothing was coming to mind, and it was pissing him off. 

All Sasuke wants to do is talk to Naruto…

to: *annoying loser:* i miss you, moron.

He sent the text before he could think about the fact that he was sending _that_ text to Naruto. 

_I’m an idiot._

How could he do that? He knew his feelings were anything but platonic for his one and only friend. Naruto spent almost everyday with him before their break, oblivious to how Sasuke feels, and Sasuke just lets him because he needs him in his life. More than he’ll ever know. He always craved his presence.

_I really am just an asshole.._

His phone buzzed in his hand.

from: *annoying loser:* saaasaucccvvyyyuyy! i miss u sssmkuich!

from: *annoying loser:* im druxnk rn, can i caliel u

from: *annoying loser:* cal**l u

from: *annoying loser:* fuuqxkk

The phone started buzzing again, but this time from a phone call. 

Despite his current thoughts, he picks up. Of course he does… 

Naruto was the one calling him.

“Hello?”

_”Saaasssuuuuukee! I miss youuuu! I’m at Kiba’s right now and I’m hellllaaaa drunk and— WHAT!?—“_

Sasuke pulled the phone a bit away from his ear as the boy started yelling at his friends, who he could hear yelling back—

_”I’M TALKING TO SASUKE! I’ll be baaaack!”_

His cheeks started to warm against the cold night.

_”Sorry bout that Saucyyyy! Anyway, whassup? Is’s late.”_

“On a walk.” _Missing you._

_”Oh me too!”_ The drunken giggle on the other line made Sasuke’s heart beat a little faster, _”It’s kinda cold though. Oh hey! I think you live by Kiba!”_

…his heart was being faster.

_”Yeah, yeah I recognize this! You’re definitely close. Oh my Gods, wanna meet up? We don’t have to obviously—“_

Sasuke took the last, long drag of his cigarette, “Yeah, let’s meet up.”

They stayed on the phone while finding each other. Kiba does live pretty close to Sasuke, so it didn’t take very long for them to find one another despite Naruto’s horrible, drunken explanation of where he is. Sasuke somehow understood everything the blonde said easily.

“SASUKE!” Naruto yelled a too loudly as he ran up and wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Dude it’s like 3am, be quiet,” Sasuke grumbled against the tan ear, barely returning the hug.

Naruto was somehow still fucking warm in this cold ass weather, though. Of course was.

“Oh sorry,” Naruto snickered as he backed away, “‘m jus’ so happy to see you right now!” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! I’ve missed you a lot y’know,” a finger poked Sasuke’s nose, “you don’t go out ever, so it’s difficult tah see youu~”

The Uchiha could feel himself sadden at that statement. _I’d spend every second with you if I could._ “I know. But I’m here now.”

“And I’m so happy!” the grin on his face made the cold air feel like nothing.

_I’ve got it bad, don’t I?_ “Me too. So, party at Kiba’s?” Sasuke started walking in the direction where Naruto came from so he could return him back safely. He’s definitely drunk, and could easily get lost without Sasuke’s guidance. He also had to get himself back home soon.

“Yeah, Sakura and I spent the day together, and then her girlfriend Ino invited us out to Kiba’s because Chouji had heard that he was throwing a party, and told Ino who then spread it to everyone, so it ended up being a big thing—“

Sasuke was admiring every bit of Naruto as they walked closely side-by-side. Naruto’s balance was more off than usual, so he had to be there to help him..just in case..

Like Naruto always was for him.

“—and Kiba was actually really excited to throw the party! We showed up and so many people where there. Shikamaru even showed up! And he hates parties, always says they’re a drag, and oh man, you’d probably relate to him—“

He sort of wishes for a second he could put faces to who is being talked about..

“—Shino was there too! But hiding in the corner with Kankuro as usual. I swear to Gods, those two are so cryptic and cute together. Gaara and Lee were there too!—“

..and he seems to have a lot of gay friends?

“—and TenTen and Neji, and gosh I’m rambling about everyone so much! I’m sorry! You don’t even care, huh?” Sparkly blue eyes looked directly into black ones, and Sasuke could barely find the words to reply.

“I don’t mind,” he didn’t, “and maybe I’d like to meet them someday.” ..he might a little.

Again with that _fucking_ grin, “They want to meet you too! But I told them only when you’re ready, of course.”

“Right,” Sasuke smiled softly in return. Even drunk, he still cares about those things—

“Why’re you out so late?”

He was thrown off by the question, “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided I needed a walk and a cigarette.”

“Bad habit,” Naruto pouted, “Can I bum one?” He smirked as he held his hand out.

“Really, Naruto?” Sasuke chuckled, “You can take a couple hits off of this one, okay?” He pulled out the last cigarette he brought, “It’s my last one.”

“Fair!” Too loud again.

“Shh, Naruto—“

“R-right—“ he softened his voice again, “sorry..”

They smoked the cigarette and continued to walk together as Naruto drunkenly rambled the entire way. Smoking and the cold air seemed to sober him up a bit, but he was still very obviously intoxicated.

“Oh this is Kiba’s place!”

Sasuke put the cigarette out and looked away to put it back into his pack.

“Are you coming—“

“I have to get back home,” he muttered as he fumbled around still.

“Right, duh, sorry…”

Sasuke looked up then to the sky looking directly into the abyss. The eye contact was not only making Sasuke’s cheeks warm, but even his lower gut..

_That’s too close.._

“I’ll see you later though, won’t I?” his voice was soft, and there was a tone to it Sasuke hadn’t heard before…

“If I can, I’ll let you know,” he answered back shyly.

“Please do,” the Uzumaki smiled, “Text me when you get home, mmkay?”

“I will. Goodnight Naruto.”

Naruto leaned in then, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s arms.

Sasuke returned this hug a little easier than the one from earlier. He slowly placed his arms around Naruto’s hips…and left them there for a little bit.

Warm, slightly damp lips brushed against Sasuke’s ear as he whispered, “Goodnight Sasuke.”

Chills appeared all over Sasuke’s body. They pulled apart after that, and neither of them made eye contact again as they began walking in opposite directions.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Naruto was obviously drunk, so he was just being friendlier than usual, but Sasuke..Sasuke was having..quite a _hard_ time with everything. The eye contact, and that hug at the end..Naruto’s warmth and smell and breath on him..and Gods even his _lips_ touched him…

How the fuck is he supposed to deal with his feelings if being around Naruto always makes him lose control of himself like this?

“Fuck my life,” Sasuke muttered to himself before staying silent and in his head the entire rest of the walk home. 

He texted Naruto after he made it back into his room completely unnoticed by Danzo, and crawled into bed. He then fell asleep only thinking about the feeling of the sun lingering on his skin.

———

It was Christmas Eve, and he still had yet to be able to give his gifts to Naruto because Danzo decided to _also_ take a vacation for the first time ever, so he couldn’t leave the house. Sasuke was thankfully still able to spend most of his time locked up in his room, texting Naruto and doing whatever hobby interested him at the time. He was still sometimes forced to spend time with Danzo, though..

The bruises on his arms and legs were proof of that.

He had set up a very elaborate fort for himself when he found out Danzo wasn’t going to be working until after Christmas, and kept it up to hide in whenever he needed to escape his feelings, which was all of the time.

_I miss really Naruto._

There were knocks on his bedroom door. He stood up and took a deep breath before opening it to see the ugly, shitty adult in charge at the door.

“You have a guest,” the man spoke, clearly annoyed.

“I— what?” Nobody should be here—

“A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Do you know him? He’s asking about you.”

Sasuke’s heart sank into his stomach, _What the fuck are you doing, Naruto?_ “I’m so sorry, I’ll go get rid of him right away—“

“He came all this way, you could at least invite him in,” the way his tone changed made Sasuke’s skin crawl.

“I-I’m sorry,” was all the boy said before trying to avoid touching any part of Danzo as he maneuvered passed him to go see the stupid, idiot loser who showed up at his shitty, potentially dangerous house without any sort of warning—

“Sasuke,” Naruto was waiting for him with a smile, but it wasn’t soothing him as it usually did. There was absolutely no way for that to be possible in Danzo’s territory.

He needed to get Naruto away from this.

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” Sasuke gripped his arm as he met him outside, then shut the door behind him. He didn’t put on a jacket before doing so, but that didn’t matter, even though it was fucking cold.

“I came to drop off your gifts—“

“Did I say I wanted you to do that?”

The hurt and confusion was written all over his face, “N-no, but—“

“Don’t just show up at my house without any warning,” Sasuke’s voice came out harsher than intended, but he couldn’t help it. He was trembling with fear. Nobody should ever be around Danzo, especially not someone soft and pure like Naruto. Danzo ruins everything he looks at, and now he’s seen Naruto…

Now that he knows Naruto exist, he could put him in danger, too— 

_He’ll be better off without me…_

“Y-you’re right, I just thought because we’re friends—“

His stomach hurt, “You can’t just come see me whenever you want.” 

_Befriending him was wrong. I’m putting him in danger. He needs to leave, and never come back here again._

“I-I’m sorry…” the bag Naruto was holding Sasuke’s gifts in was sinking closer to the ground as his shoulders were. He was clearly upset, but that didn’t stop Sasuke from continuing.

_You need to get rid of him, Sasuke. Before Danzo…_

“You need to leave.”

_Please..._

“I, what? Sasuk—“

_”Now,”_ he growled.

That did it. Any sort of light that was in the blonde’s eyes turned to grey skies.

“Fine,” he dropped the bag he was holding at Sasuke’s feet, “enjoy your gift.”

Naruto turned around; every bit of his body seemed heavier. He started away on his bike, and Sasuke watched as his one and only friend disappeared away from him…

_You wanted this. It’s better this way._

It started to rain. After another minute, Sasuke picked up the now slightly damp bag and walked back inside. 

Danzo was sitting on the couch, “You didn’t invite your friend inside?”

“Nope,” he muttered mindlessly as he continued walking toward his bedroom, hoping that Danzo wouldn’t bother him anymore..

Which was the case, thankfully.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to properly obey the evil asshole with the mood he was in. It was never easy to follow his orders, but some of them were way more difficult than others. He told himself he could do it, that he could live with everything that happens to him until he can move out and be free. He told himself that everyday, but every single demand hurt Sasuke in so many ways that his words started to feel less and less true. Especially on the nights Danzo treats him..worse than others. 

Why does it have to be so fucking difficult to exist?

He locked the door, and then sat on his bed with the bag given to him..for him. He pulls the card with his name on it out first… Should he open it? He sure as hell doesn’t deserve it, but he wants to know what it is..and Naruto did leave it here for him despite what he had said..

Those sad eyes flashed through his mind again.

How could he do that to Naruto? Why didn’t he just tell him the truth? All he had to say was that Danzo could very well ruin every aspect of his friend’s life if given the chance.. That Danzo can break anyone he looks at if he wants to, and Sasuke doesn’t want Naruto to have any part of it.. He would willingly shoulder all of this pain to protect anyone, but especially Naruto, from getting involved with the physically and emotionally abusive asshole.

It was stupid of Sasuke to think that they could be friends while he kept his entire at-home life a secret. He had hoped that he could hide it until he moved out and never had to look back, but of course he couldn’t keep it hidden. Not from the nosy, sunshiny boy that is Naruto.

_It’s for the best that he’s gone… I don’t deserve him, and he doesn’t deserve this._

Sasuke put the card back into the bag, and tucked his gift away into a corner of his room before curling up in his fort. He couldn’t stomach looking at whatever it is Naruto chose to get him..not after what he had done to him..

Tears started down his cheeks then, and Sasuke cried until he fell asleep, missing his one and only friend.

———

7am, Christmas morning and Sasuke is sitting on his fort, staring at his phone.

No new messages.

Of course not. He told Naruto to leave, and he wasn’t even the least bit nice about it. He didn’t give him any reason as to why he should leave, either. He just yelled at him over and over. Who the fuck would want to talk after that? Sasuke did all of this to himself, but what he didn’t realize was how much not having Naruto around would really hurt him..

And it hasn’t even been a fucking day yet.

It has to be better like this, though. Naruto came _way_ too close to Danzo, and nobody, nobody, _nobody_ should have to spend any amount of their time around the disgusting, abusive fuck.

Especially not Naruto.

He walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to make a cup of coffee. There was a note left on the counter from Danzo. It read: “Something came up at work. I won’t be back till the 27th.

I’ll see you when I get back.”

…at least that fucker is gone for Christmas. Maybe some miracles exist.

Sasuke drank his coffee hot, which is completely out of the norm for him, but he needed something warm since his favorite source of warmth was gone now…

_It’s really for the best…right?_

He kept repeating that to himself over and over again.

After his coffee, he showered and washed his hair. He let his hair dry naturally today, so it spiked up. The Uchiha was wearing just his pants when he saw the gift Naruto gave him out of the corner of his eye..

It was Christmas..and despite everything, he was curious about what the gift was. Maybe he just wanted to hurt himself for being an asshole. He walked over to the bag, and picked it up. He knows he doesn’t deserve what it is that the blonde decided to get him, but..

He still gave it to him after all..

On the front of the card was a little black cat, and when he opened the card, and it read: “I may be cute, but I can kill you.”

Then there was scribbling underneath…: “Happy Holidays, Sasuke! This card reminded me of you immediately. I was laughing really hard when I saw it. Sakura didn’t get it, but she doesn’t know you, so that’s probably why! ANYWAY! Thank you for being my friend! Getting to know you has been my favorite part of this year, and I can’t wait to only get to become better friends. Also, I made your gift for you because I know you’ve been making mine, and I wanted it to be even, since I can’t lose to you! There’s more to your gift than what you see, so let me know when you open it! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, Sasuke. Much Love, Naruto Uzumaki”

With a heart at the end.

A heart.

Sasuke only realized he was crying when a tear fell onto the piece of folded paper he was holding..

_Fuck..I’m the worst._

He didn’t even want to look at the gift that was in the bag, but he pushed through it anyway. It was soft..he pulled it out carefully to reveal a purple sweater with a blue crescent moon on the front..

Naruto made him a fucking _moon_ sweater.

And it’s not the entirety of the gift..so…

_Naruto has the fucking sun one, doesn’t he?_

Sasuke stood up off the bed, letting the gift bag fall on the floor of his room. He put his new sweater on, and then moved quickly around his room to pack up everything he would need for his spontaneous trip.

…he had to go to Naruto’s house.

———

It started raining as he was walking, but Sasuke didn’t care. He had an umbrella, and wore decent enough clothes to withstand the weather. His new sweater was also really warm. All Sasuke was worried about was keeping the bag with his gifts dry, and that hadn’t been hard to do. As he was getting close to where the blonde lived, he could feel his nerves start to bubble up.

He was worried about Naruto’s reaction. What if his parents tell him to leave? What if he says he hates him and wants nothing to do with him anymore?

_Well, don’t I deserve it after what I put him through?_

The Uzumaki residence still glowed even in the cloudy, rainy weather. Sasuke walked up to the front door, and took a deep breath before knocking.

Minato answered, “Sasuke? What’re you doing here?”

“Is Naruto here? I need to speak to him.”

He nodded his head once, “Yeah, let me go get him. You’re welcome to come inside, but don’t forget to take your shoes off—“

“I won’t be long. I just need to give him something.” Sasuke would love to go inside and be around the warmth of the Uzumakis…but that’s not why he showed up at Naruto’s house.

“Right, okay. One moment,” Minato closed the door again. Sasuke heard his and Kushina’s voices mumbling something before finally Naruto’s voice was also apparent.. The door opened and there stood Naruto in his way-too-colorful pjs, and a giant orange coat on as he stepped outside and closed the door.

“What’re you doing here, Sasuke?”

The Uchiha handed the Uzumaki the bag he was holding, “Merry Christmas.”

“Sasuke, I—“

“Can I say something first?”

Naruto’s eyes stayed on Sasuke’s for a second longer before he nodded.

“..I wish I could tell you why I was acting that way yesterday, but it’s..difficult to talk about,” he didn’t want to get into heavy topics ever, but especially not on Christmas in the cold fucking rain, “but I still acted out of line, and I..I don’t really know how to apologize, but—“

“It’s okay, Sasuke,” a warm hand was suddenly on Sasuke’s cheek, “it’s okay. I forgive you.”

“R-really? After what I did? What I said—“

“Really.”

“B-but I— why—“

“Because you’re my friend, and friends forgive each other.”

“Even something like that—“

“Sasuke,” sky blue eyes met his, his hand now brushing his bangs behind his ear. He should flinch at the touch because of what he’s been through, but it only feels good when Naruto does it.. “I’d forgive you even if you tried to destroy the world.”

Sasuke blinked, and he could feel his cheeks heating up, “I wonder if you would.”

The grin that followed made every bit of Sasuke’s anxiety disappear once again, “I would.”

They stared at each other for a while longer before Naruto spoke again.

“Let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here.”

“O-oh, I was going to leave, I don’t want to intrude—“

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand, “Come on, Sasuke,” he turned and opened the door, “you’re always invited, remember?”

Christmas with the Uzumaki’s was even more wonderful than Sasuke had imagined it. When they got inside, Sasuke took off his heavy coat to reveal the sweater Naruto made him. The resulted grin was definitely worth it, and the excited blonde ran up to his room to put his on before coming back down wearing an orange sweater with a yellow sun.

Sasuke was right. He made them matching sweaters.

“Can I open your gift?” Naruto asked as they sat next to each other on the couch. His parents were in the kitchen making them hot chocolate.

Sasuke only nodded in response. He was nervous of what Naruto would think.

Naruto pulled out the wallet first, “Oh my Gods Sasuke! This is _so_ cute! I love it!” His smile was glowing.

“There’s more—“ Sasuke’s voice was soft, his nerves getting the best of him.

The blonde then pulled out an orange folder, “What’s thi—“

“Just open it, moron,” he grumbled. Naruto needed to hurry the fuck up or the nervousness was really going to kill him.

He did, and Sasuke suddenly second-guessed every decision he’s ever made—

“These drawings, they’re…all me?”

Sasuke nodded, “S-sor—“

“Don’t you dare fucking apologize,” Naruto glared at Sasuke, “These are fucking _beautiful_. I never thought I’d appreciate receiving art of myself, but my _Gods_ Sasuke! You are so talented! You were right about that one just being a sketch because holy shit—“

“What is with this potty mouth, Naruto?” Kushina appeared holding a mug in either of her hands.

“Sasuke drew me! A lot! And they’re all so good! Look—“

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“Wow, those are really, really good Sasuke. Did you use photo references?”

He shook his head, “I just..draw.”

Kushina’s eyes widened at the boy as she set the mugs down on the table to grab the drawings and look closer, “You just..draw?”

Sasuke started talking before he could stop himself, “The first time I saw Naruto, I had the urge to draw him, so I just did..and it came to me so easily that I kind of just..kept doing it,” he hadn’t even told this to Naruto, and yet he was telling it to his mom, and his dad could probably hear too, “and Naruto found one one day—“

Naruto laughed a little next to Sasuke, and Sasuke pushed him—

“—and he wanted to keep it, but I didn’t want to give him unfinished work, so I spent a lot of time finishing and perfecting every bit I had worked on of him for a gift..”

His face was heating up. How could he say all of this so easily in front of everyone? Damn Uzumaki’s making him vulnerable again..

Naruto leaned his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder, “I love that story.”

Sasuke’s heart was pounding even harder now.

The rest of the evening was spent drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies that Sasuke had never heard of while they all sat on one couch, huddled together. Sasuke and Naruto were basically snuggling next to each other under the same blanket, which made Sasuke’s heart beat out of his chest almost the entire time. Too close, yet not close enough. Naruto was also next to his mom, who was sitting by his dad. It all felt surprisingly natural for Sasuke to be huddled up with everyone, despite how unused to this stuff he is.

“I should get going,” he said after he looked at the time.

“Oh, no Sasuke. It’s late, at least let us drive y—” Kushina started.

“It’s okay, I’ve walked home in worse—“

“Stay over,” Naruto spoke up then, his eyes on his friend next to him, “I-I mean only if you want—“

“Would you be able to stay, Sasuke?” Minato asked then.

_Danzo won’t be back until the 27th…_

“I-I could stay, if I’m not bothering—“

“You’re never a bother, Sasuke,” Kushina shook her head, smiling softly, “Please stay.”

Her and Minato stood up then, “We’re going to bed, boys. Naruto, all the stuff for the guests is in the hall closet—“

“I know, Ma,” he was rocking sideways, a grin on his face, “goodnight! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, you two,” Minato responded.

“M-Merry Christmas,” Sasuke practically whispered.

He and Naruto were alone now. On the couch, under the same blanket, still so close, the only light of the room being from the colorful, decorated tree.

“Are you sleepy Sasuke?” the warm body was leaning against his own, but neither of them were looking at each other.

“No. Are you?”

“Nope.”

They stayed in silence for a little while, enjoying just being in each other’s presence.

“Sasuke.”

“Yes, Naruto?”

“C-can I ask about yesterday?”

Sasuke tensed up slightly, but Naruto did deserve to know why he acted the way he did..

“My guardian, Danzo, he’s the fucking worst, to put it lightly,” it felt weird to say out loud. He’s never told anybody. Only Itachi knows, and they never even talked about it, “He’s a shitty guardian, a shitty person, and can and will basically ruin anybody’s life if he wants to—“

Naruto stayed uncharacteristically quiet, but still sat close as Sasuke continued.

“—I’m living proof of that, so when I heard that he had seen you, that he knows that you exist now, I guess I panicked because I didn’t want him to hurt you, too.”

Saying it out loud sounded stupid. Sasuke wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away. Naruto’s going to hate him now. He’s going to think he’s weak and dumb and—

“Sasuke,” blue eyes finally looked deep into dark, “Sasuke, you need to know that you can _always_ run to me if you ever need to escape anything. I will be here for you,” warm hands grabbed onto cold underneath the blanket, “no matter what. I don’t care if we just tried to fight to the death. I will be here for you. Please, always rely on me.”

That’s when Naruto’s eyes started watering, and Sasuke did something he never thought he’d ever be able to do before..

He wrapped his arms around Naruto, and pulled him in for a hug. Both of them held each other, not caring how much time had passed as they did. Naruto was the first to pull away.

“Let’s go to my room,” he stood up, and Sasuke followed him quietly up the stairs into his bedroom. “I have an extra toothbrush for you, and you’re welcome to borrow any pjs you want. Also, I only have my bed, but I can sleep on the floor—“

“I’ll sleep on the floor. It’s your room—“

“You’re the guest—“

“I don’t mind—“

“I already said—“

“Why don’t we share it?” Sasuke asked without realizing exactly _what_ he was asking.

Naruto stopped the banter then, and for a split second Sasuke thinks that he looks a little nervous..but he’s definitely overthinking it.

“We can share it,” Naruto agreed quietly, “Let’s go brush our teeth.”

After brushing their teeth together, they got ready for bed separately, but then met back in Naruto’s room, both just staring at the bed they’re supposed to share.

Sasuke didn’t realize the size when he made the offer. It can definitely fit two, but he was absolutely going to be in Naruto’s space.. He hoped his heart could take it.

“Alright, come on,” Naruto got into the bed first, then patted the spot next to him, “I’ve shared my bed with friends before, so it’s possible.”

_For you._ Sasuke quietly slid into the available space for him. He could feel Naruto’s body heat as if they were touching… His heart was pounding way too fast. How’s he supposed to sleep like this?

“Goodnight Sasuke,” the blonde said softly as he turned his back toward the raven.

“Goodnight, Naruto,” Sasuke replied, still laying on his back as he closed his eyes, and did his best to ignore the presence next to him…

Which was an entirely impossible thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm SORRY about danzo and also i'm sorry about where i ended it okay! 
> 
> i knew i'd continue way, WAY too long if i kept going, so i stopped there...plz don't HATE me..i promise you'll get more content! and hopefully soon if i stay in this writing zone i'm in....
> 
> i'm sorry🥺


	5. Does It Get Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke goes to his first party, and of course it doesn't go at all how he expects it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i -finally- managed to finish this chapter! i figured it was a good enough place to stop it, considering i've been stuck with writer's block for the past couple weeks alksdfjsdlf i wanted to make sure to get it all out NOW. 
> 
> this chapter references a lot of fucked up shit, so just be..aware of that. i've warned y'all already, but i am not kind lol c: sorry not sorry.
> 
> anyway, as usual, enjoy!!  
> sorry ab the wait <3 dunno when the next chapter will be out, but i hope i keep some of this writing inspo and can get it out sooner than later! (no promises though)
> 
> good luck.

Sasuke stretched out his arms as he blinked his eyes open. He felt warmer than usual, then remembered that he stayed over at Naruto’s house, and fell asleep in _his_ bed, _with_ him. He felt extra weight on him, so he looked down only to see blonde hair resting on his chest, and tan arms and legs sprawled across him..

Naruto was a cuddler.

A cuddler cuddling _him_ …

...and Sasuke would’ve moved, he swears he would’ve, but he didn’t want to accidentally wake up the sleeping beauty. It’s definitely not because he was enjoying what was currently happening to him…a little _too_ much.

Naruto shuffled a bit, and Sasuke made sure to keep his eyes closed so he didn’t seem like too much of a creep.

Thankfully his problem wasn’t all that apparent either.

The warmth and weight was leaving him, so Sasuke let his eyes flutter open to the sleepy, even more messy-haired than usual blonde. He was sitting up and stretching next to him, his back peaking out from his shirt, and his pants really low on his hips… 

Sasuke started to feel slightly more uncomfortable. He sat up to make Naruto aware that he was awake, but hid the _too_ awake part with ease.

Blue eyes looked back at the sleepy Uchiha, and the smile on his face made Sasuke’s heart melt instantly.

 _Nobody_ should be this pretty when they wake up.

“G’morning, Sasuke. Didya sleep well?”

Sasuke stretched his arms above his head, “I did. You?”

His cheeks reddened slightly after the question, “I did yeah. Sorry if I bothered you.”

“Bothered? I haven’t slept that well for a while, actually,” Sasuke kept a straight face, but he was definitely toying with Naruto…

Which proved to be worth it. Naruto’s face resembled a tomato now, “R-really?”

Sasuke smiled then, “Really. You didn’t bother me even a little bit I don’t know how I’ll ever thank you for all you’ve done for me.” He was relaxing more now, thankfully, so he moved into a more comfortable sitting position, and took the blankets off of him.

Blue eyes widened, and then before Sasuke could react, a pillow hit him in the side of the face, “Just don’t stop being my friend.”

“I can do that,” _and more_. Sasuke grabbed another pillow to hit Naruto with, also landing it right in his face. 

They stared at each other for a moment before starting an all-out pillow fight against each other. No holding back. It lasted about ten minutes before Kushina was yelling from downstairs for them to stop making so much damn noise.

They deemed it a tie, and then laid next to each other on the bed, both out of breath. Naruto shifted a little, and when he did, their hands touched slightly…but he left it there. Sasuke didn’t move either. They stayed like that for only a moment longer before Sasuke sat up.

“Can I shower?”

Sasuke was allowed to shower first. He used Naruto’s body wash… The warmth of the shower plus the familiar scent that was surrounding him was making the issue from earlier apparent again.. This time more so. Waking up next to Naruto definitely had an affect on him. It wasn’t a large one or anything, but it was there. He had felt a tingle in his gut since he woke up…one that was increasing. It would be smart to take care of it, and not let himself get too pent up..

So that’s what he decided to do.

Sasuke used the towel Naruto gave him to dry off after his shower was finished. He made sure not to take too long and use up all the hot water. He put on the black sweats and too-bright blue sweater that Naruto let him borrow, since he didn’t have his own clothes. 

They..smelled like him, too.

He knocked on Naruto’s door.

“Come in~” Naruto sang from the other side.

Sasuke opened the door to a very shirtless, tan, beautiful blonde boy, and he was suddenly even more thankful he did what he did in the shower because this would’ve made it _way_ worse.

“You didn’t use up all the hot water, right?” He spoke as if he wasn’t half naked in front of Sasuke…

It should be no big deal, but..

_I’m just a dirty pervert, apparently._

“Of course I did. I only use burning hot water,” Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down, “I hope you freeze to death,” he smirked.

Naruto pouted as he walked toward the door, “You’re so mean, Sasuke.”

“Never said I was nice,” he shrugged.

Naruto stuck his tongue out before leaving. Sasuke laid back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. How is he supposed to handle all of this? It’s starting to frustrate him in so many ways, but as long as it meant having Naruto around, he could deal with it..

Right?

He’d have to learn either way. Naruto had been the best kind of friend to exist. Sasuke may not have anything to compare it to, but he knew. Nobody had ever been this kind to him before, and nobody will probably _ever_ be this nice to him ever in his entire life. He drops everything for Sasuke..always..whenever Sasuke needed him there..

Naruto would be there.

Sasuke spoke to himself, “Alright, Sasuke. Time to learn to be a better friend,” He stood up off the bed and smacked his face with his hands to help himself get over his stupid anxieties. 

He decided to use the open space on Naruto’s floor to stretch while he waited. It was a calming, quiet, mobile way to relax his nerves. After about ten minutes, Naruto came into the room in just a towel while Sasuke was in the middle of the splits…

They made direct eye contact, both faces dusted with red.

“Sorry, I, uh, never bring clothes to the bathroom, so I didn’t even think about it—“

“It’s fine,” Sasuke kept stretching.

“I didn’t know you could do the splits,” Naruto continued casual conversation as he walked over to his drawers to find something to wear. He’s out of Sasuke’s sight now…

He leaned forward, “I’m very flexible.”

It felt as if eyes were on him, but he figured he was just imagining it.

“Yeah, clearly. I’m a little jealous. Also, I’m changing so don’t turn around.”

Well now Sasuke _wanted_ to turn around. 

A naked Naruto with a completely stretched out Sasuke..

His mind was going to places it shouldn’t be.

“Do you have any plans for today?” Sasuke decided to bring up normal conversation to trick his brain into _not caring_.

“Well actually, I was going to go to a party tonight, but if you wanted to hang out, I’ll totally cancel—“

“No,” he interrupted, “let’s go.”

Naruto walked passed Sasuke, wearing olive green sweats and an orange sweater, “Are you serious?”

Sasuke got out of the stretch then, and stood up slowly and carefully before answering, “I am.”

The blonde was clearly still weary of this. Why would Sasuke, someone who has avoided people his entire life, suddenly want to go somewhere with tons of loud noises and people?

It’s the least he could do for Naruto.

They spent the entire day together. Kushina made them breakfast, then Naruto challenged Sasuke in Smash Bros. Sasuke had never played it before, so he lost the first couple matches, but as soon as he knew how to play…he kicked Naruto’s ass. Naruto was getting so angry at the game _and_ Sasuke, who was being smug about it the entire time of course, that Kushina kicked them off and told them to go be loud somewhere else.

“We should actually get ready for the party.”

“I don’t wanna wear this out—“ 

“Wanna borrow something else?”

“All you have are obnoxious colors.”

“Well, do you wanna stop by your place?”

Sasuke definitely did _not_ want to go anywhere near that place right now. “I guess I have to take my chances with your horrible style.”

Naruto huffed, “I have a great style! Plus, I think you could pull off anything if you tried!”

…he might be blushing a little. Damn Naruto. “Your style is definitely _not_ great.”

They kept the arguments up as they walked into Naruto’s room. Sasuke had full access to his closet, and really, the boy wears way too many colors. He finally managed to find something monochromatic enough to suit his tastes. He wore his own pants from the day before, and Naruto actually had a purple, long-sleeved shirt hidden in the midst of his brightness, and he just used his own black jacket. The blonde chose himself an orange shirt with blue jeans, and his green jacket. 

“Ready to go?” Naruto tilted his head in the direction of Sasuke.

He was nervous. Of course he was. He’s never been to a party before. “I am.”

They said their goodbyes to Kushina and Minato before starting on their walk down there. It wasn’t too far from Naruto’s house, but it was still a bit of a walk. Sasuke pulled his cigarette pack from his jacket pocket—

“Do you mind if I—?”

“No, not at all,” the blonde waved his hand, “It’s not too late to not go, you know.”

“I want to go,” Sasuke lit the cigarette and inhaled.

“My friends can be a lot—”

“I doubt they’re crazier than you,” he chuckled, taking another drag.

Naruto pouted, “They are, actually!”

“Well, I’ll find out if you’re lying or not.”

The conversation carried with ease, and Sasuke completely forgot he was nervous..until they reached the destination. Naruto must’ve noticed this because as they approached the door to the house, he placed his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

“It’s still not too late to—“

“Naruto,” Sasuke answered, sounding annoyed..but the reassurance did feel nice.

“Okay, just let me know if it gets too overwhelming,” his hand was still on his shoulder..

“I will.”

“Promise?” 

Sasuke looked over to blue eyes, shining bright even in the night.

“I promise.”

“Okay, let’s do this,” Naruto grinned his sunshiny grin before finally removing his hand to open the door.

———

There were a lot of people. Like..a lot. It was loud. Sasuke was shadowing Naruto the entire time, trying not to lose him in the crowd. From what he could gather, the whole thing seemed like a rich man’s mansion, who throws parties because he can. Naruto said hi to so many people as they walked. Sasuke didn’t recognize any of them, but they all recognized Naruto. Thankfully, Naruto kept everything short and didn’t force Sasuke to talk to anyone. All he had to do was follow closely behind. 

Once they were further into the way-too-large house, he noticed pink hair girl from school.

“Sakura!” Naruto waved his hand and yelled before walking slightly faster..

Sasuke reached out and grabbed onto his jacket before he lost him.

“Oh Naruto! You made it!” Sakura waved back, and once they were closer, she hugged him…then saw Sasuke behind. “And you brought your friend?”

Sasuke let go of Naruto’s jacket, and did his best to remain composed, and seemingly confident. He could do this. 

_It’s all for Naruto._

“I did! This is Sasuke,” he moved over slightly to the side.

Sasuke was standing up straight, his face stoic, as usual, “Hey.”

Sakura smiled softly, “I’m so happy to finally meet you! I’m Sakura,” she held her hand out, and Sasuke took it, “I hope we can be friends.”

The Uchiha nodded once, “Me too.”

Then..everyone else was introduced. 

Sakura’s girlfriend Ino, and her best friends Chouji and Shikamaru with his girlfriend Temari. Rock Lee, who has a bowl cut and thick eyebrows, and his boyfriend who has _no_ eyebrows, dark eyeliner, and a forehead tattoo named Gaara. Neji, who Sasuke has spoken to once before when he was confronted by red eyeliner kid, now known as Kiba, and the other one named Sai. A guy who wears sunglasses inside named Shino, who was sitting and holding hands with Kakuro. The girl with long dark hair was Hinata; her and Naruto seemed to be _really_ good friends, and he wondered for a moment if maybe there really was something there…but did his best to ignore it. 

It was a lot, but it wasn’t as horrible as Sasuke expected it to be. The alcohol he was given was definitely helping his ability to socialize with this group, thankfully, but it wasn’t completely stopping his anxiety. There were so, so many other people there that it was starting to feel claustrophobic. He leaned over toward Naruto, who was in the middle of a conversation with Hinata—

“I need to go out for a smoke.”

“Oh! Sure, okay, let’s go—“

He didn’t want to interrupt what was happening between Naruto and his probable-crush, “No, no it’s fine. I’ll be back.”

“But Sas—“

Sasuke wandered off then, getting lost in the crowd, not waiting for Naruto to respond. 

Finding the backyard took a few minutes because this place was honestly like a maze. Of course the yard was also big and beautiful. He had _no_ idea who owned the place, but whoever it is is clearly a big deal. He lit his cigarette and took a nice, long drag as he leaned against the railing. The nicotine and alcohol mixing together was helping him loosen up more and calm down. He could probably manage to socialize for a bit longer.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting the cold hair brush along the back of his neck, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

“Hey, you’ve got another one of those?” 

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a man with long, white hair, a sharky grin, and purple eyes approaching him. He was feeling more capable of dealing with others due to the intoxication, so he got another one out and handed it to the man.

“I could use a light, too,” he muttered with the cigarette between his lips.

The Uchiha lit the stranger’s cigarette himself, their eyes not leaving each other.

“Thank you,” he exhaled out smoke, “The name’s Suigetsu, and you are?”

“Sasuke,” he answered simply.

“Sasuke..hmm, I like that name.”

“Thanks.”

“So, how do you know Yahiko?” Suigetsu leaned against the railing next to him.

“Who?”

The stranger laughed, “The man who owns this place!”

“Oh, I don’t.”

“Well obviously,” he was still snickering as he took another drag. “So, you here with a friend? Girlfriend? Maybe even a boyfri—“

“Friend,” Sasuke answered without faltering.

“Ah I see! So…where is said friend?”

“Inside.”

“Do you always give such short answers?”

“Usually,” he inhaled the last drag of his cigarette before putting it out.

“Why is that, Sasuke?”

Dark eyes looked toward violet again, “Well, isn’t the answer you’re looking for enough? Why should I talk more?”

“More than three words! I win,” Suigetsu laughed, looking away. Sasuke felt weird with the fact that..he didn’t entirely hate this man’s company, but he was more annoying than Naruto, “You gonna be heading back in now that you’re done?”

Sasuke blinked toward the other man’s hand, cigarette not even halfway done.

“Or do you want a drag?” Pale fingers moved toward Sasuke’s mouth.

Sasuke almost leaned in to take it with his lips, but thankfully his brain reacted and he reached his own hand out. He inhaled quite a lot, then gave it back, “Thanks.”

“No problem. It was yours first,” Suigetsu put it back in his mouth, and Sasuke found his eyes watching…

Naruto’s face pops into his mind again. “I’m going inside,” Sasuke pushed off the railing.

“It was good to meet you Sasuke. Hope to see you around,” the stranger spoke to his back as he walked away.

The Uchiha wandered through the still-too-large crowd of people. Just who is this Yahiko person? Popular and rich enough to throw a party like this. And how does Naruto know him? And basically everyone else here? Sasuke turned into a hallway, but it didn’t look familiar. Did he go the wrong way? He turned around, looking for anything he could remember from his way out earlier.. 

Why didn’t he pay closer attention? He decided to continue on his original path, eventually stumbling into the kitchen, which was where all the booze was stored..so he made himself another drink in order to continue his search. The last thing he wanted was for his anxiety to act up in the middle of a crowded place with Naruto nowhere to be found.. Alcohol would help that.

He stayed near the booze as he let his eyes look around the crowd. He was hoping to see familiar blonde hair showing through, but no luck. No, instead he heard a familiar, horrible voice next to him—

“Sasuke Uchiha? At a party? Well, that is a sight.”

The snake. “Kabuto.”

“It is very interesting that you’re here. Did you come with a friend?”

Sasuke vaguely remembers the threats he told him, “I’m not with anybody.”

“So, it’s just a coincidence that Naruto is here then?”

The raven set his drink down on the counter as he looked toward the silver haired asshole, glaring. Pissed. Annoyed. Over it. He shouldn’t have to take this, “No, it’s not actually. I came here _with_ Naruto, even though it’s honestly none of your fucking business.” He crossed his arms and then turned away, leaning against the counter.

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Kabuto spoke smoothly, like the attitude didn’t bother him, “Your defiance is going to catch up with you.” He pushed off the counter after that, “I’ll see you around Sasuke.”

“I certainly hope not,” Sasuke made eye contact with the stupid fucker one last time before he picked up his drink and carried on his journey.

He was really upset now, and starting to feel his anxiety attacking his nerves. He didn’t want it to affect him like this.. He wanted to get through the night. All he had to do was find Naruto. 

He took another sip to try and calm down. The dizziness he was feeling before started to increase, so that meant the alcohol was working. All Sasuke thought about was finding the sun. His eyes glanced through the crowd, looking for blonde hair—

Were there more people from before? Must’ve been new guests.

Maybe the last drink was a bad idea—

Sasuke bumped into a stranger in front of him. 

“Hey, watch it—“

“I’m sorry,” he barely managed to respond before continuing on.

Blonde hair, blonde hair, blonde hair…

There it was. Practically glowing. 

Sasuke stumbled slightly as he turned the direction of his destination. The walls were moving, so it was difficult, but he managed. All he had to do was get to Naruto..

He was right in front of him now.

“Naruto,” Sasuke started, but now that he was within reach, he noticed that there was way more blonde than before…in a ponytail..

“That’s not my name,” the stranger turned his head to reveal blue eyes.

“S-sorry—“

“Hey Deidara, don’t you think he looks—“

“Yeah, Sasori my ma—“

_Do I look what?_

“We shou—“

“Hey stay with—“

Sasuke’s eyes felt heavy.

Was he falling?

“Can someone come help—“

_Naruto…._

———

Sasuke’s eyes opened slowly. It was bright. Too bright.

Where even was he?

He didn’t recognize this ceiling—

“Sasuke?”

But he did recognize that voice.

He sat up. “N-Naru—,” his voice was harsh and dry; he started into a coughing fit. His head was also pounding. He must’ve had way too much to drink.

“Hey, take it easy. I’m right here. It’s okay,” warmth wrapped around his cold fingers. 

He finally stopped coughing, and opened his eyes to look toward the sky in front of him. 

How was Naruto always so beautiful?

“Naruto,” his voice was better, but still a little hoarse, “where—“

“We’re at Sakura’s house. She’s really reliable with this kinda stuff. Wants to be a doctor, and has been studying for years already, so she just took initiative—“

“Wait, what stuff?”

“Um,” Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s hand a little tighter, “I..I think you were drugged last night.” Blue eyes stayed on dark, trying to send him every bit of support he could..

Sasuke could feel it, “I, ha,” he shook his head slowly, laughing coldly, “that makes sense.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“Terrible.”

“Y-yeah,” Naruto chuckled sadly, “I guess that was a stupid question—“

Sasuke spoke before realizing what he was about to say, “I feel better to have you here with me.”

The smile he was given in return made it all worth it in the end…

“I don’t want to pry too much too soon, but,” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed then, the smile vanishing, “do you know who did this to you?”

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s anger bubbling up, overflowing passed surface level. There was practically a red aura surrounding him. He was angry. Super angry. Sasuke didn’t even think Naruto could _get_ this angry. Despite the obvious feelings, his hand remained soft and gentle, linked with Sasuke’s.

“Do you know?”

“I think so,” he exhaled, “his name is Kabuto.”

Naruto’s hand tensed, and Sasuke swears his eyes flashed red for a second as he pulled out of his grip—

“That son of a _bitch_!” he slammed his hand on the table next to the bed.

It was loud, too loud.

“Naruto!” Sakura’s voice rang in next, and god Sasuke’s head was really pounding, “Calm down, what’re you—“

“Sakura, it was Kabuto.”

Finally, dead silence.

“Wait, what time is it?” Sasuke spoke first.

“It’s 11am,” Naruto’s voice was short.

“December 27th?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit. I have to go home,” he started to slowly make his way out of bed, but the ache in his brain made him stumble back down to a sitting position, “Fuck. My head—“

“I brought up medication that Tsunade and I made together. It works wonders,” Sakura walked over with a glass of water and a pill, “you will have to eat after you take this. You really shouldn’t be up and walking so soon—“

Sasuke took the medication given to him, “I need to get home,” he spoke first, standing up slowly this time, his voice more stern, “now.”

“I’ll take you,” Naruto stood up after him, and he was still clearly pissed off.

“Make sure he eats, Naruto,” Sakura shook her head, obviously disagreeing with them, but not being dumb enough to try and fight.

“I will,” was all the blonde said before grabbing Sasuke’s hand and heading out.

———

Naruto held Sasuke’s hand the entire time they walked. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

Because Sasuke was angry. So pissed off. His headache was still there, pounding away at his skull, and his stomach was in knots. Not the good ones he usually has around Naruto..

He was also…extremely embarrassed. How stupid was he? To get drugged the _one_ time he goes to a party—

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice broke his thought chain.

“Hm?” He didn’t look toward him though, and he kept his bangs hanging in front of his face..

“I’m sorry.'

“For what? You didn’t drug me.”

“Y-you left, and I didn’t follow you immediately. I waited until it was too late—“

“I walked away. It’s not your fault. It’s mine.”

“No, it’s that fucking Kabuto—“

“Yeah, I can agree to that. What is he about?”

They still held hands as they walked side by side.

“He’s my ex boyfriend.”

Sasuke tensed, and he knew Naruto could tell because the warmth squeezed around him tighter. It was amazing how much being around the sun calms him down.

“We dated for about 6 months at the beginning of Sophomore year, and then I broke up with him because well,” he sighed, “I kinda wanted to just make out with everyone, so I broke up with him to be a ho.“

The laughter that left Sasuke’s chest surprised them both. It was definitely causing him pain, but he couldn’t stop if he tried, “Y-you broke up with him to make out with other people?”

Naruto laughed next to him, “I did. And I followed through. I’ve made out with my entire friend group.”

The jealousy felt apparent —

“Oh, actually. Not quite all of them.”

The tone of voice just now… Sasuke definitely imagined it. Definitely.

“Anyway, he was really pissed off in the beginning, but we made amends at the end of the school year! I thought everything was chill. We even just talked recently, and then this...”

Now Naruto was the one tensing, so Sasuke squeezed his hand in response back.

“Has he spoken to you before?”

He didn’t want to tell him. Of course he wouldn’t want to say it, but he wouldn’t lie to Naruto, “Yes.”

“It wasn’t good I’m assuming?” The anger was showing again.

“He told me to stop talking to you, and threatened me, but obviously I didn’t listen—“

Blue eyes were definitely on him. He could feel the gaze burning.. It felt like it might sunburn, even…

“It happened a few times before. Last night, I think it was when I was getting another drink to try and look for you. I couldn’t find my way around that _stupid_ house, and it was pissing me off, so I decided more alcohol would be good when he was just.. _there_.”

Naruto gripped tighter again.

“He called me out for being there with you, and at first I denied it, but then I told him I was, and said he could fuck off or something and then…I don’t remember anything.”

“Nothing?”

“Well,” Sasuke finally looked up to the bright blue sky looking back at him, “almost nothing.”

“What do you remember?”

“I was..looking for you.”

They looked away after that. His cheeks were burning up. He couldn’t take it. They stayed silent as they arrived at Sasuke’s house. Thankfully, Danzo wasn’t home yet, so he wasn’t going to be in trouble for leaving. He could peacefully eat something and then go to sleep.

“Sasuke.” 

Dark eyes looked over.

“I’m sorry.”

He glared and pulled his hand away to make fists, “Apologize again, and I _will_ punch you.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, followed by laughter, “Right, right. I won’t. You better keep texting me updates, okay?”

“I plan on eating and then sleeping.”

“Okay, but you better text me when you wake up!”

Sasuke smiled, “I will.”

“I’m going to go to Kiba’s, since it’s closer than my house and I am _tired_. Do not want to walk much more.”

..he wished he could invite Naruto in to nap with him.. “That’s a good idea.”

It was silent for a moment, their eye contact finally faltering.

“I should go eat..for the pill,” Sasuke turned away then.

“Right. Bye Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice was soft.

“Bye.”

They parted. Sasuke looked back once more before he walked inside, and as he did, he made eye contact with Naruto again..

Who smiled and waved before jogging off.

———

Sasuke ate a quick meal before hiding in his room, changing out of his clothes, except for Naruto’s shirt, and curling up in his fort. It was still up from before, and he was definitely grateful for that because he needed to be surrounded by comfort..

The reality of the night before started settling in.

He missed Naruto.

Tears started down his face, and despite how much he wanted to sleep, he knew it wasn’t happening any time soon.. That’s what he told Naruto he’d be doing though, and he knew the blonde was tired too, so he decided to wait to text him—

And of course, as if Naruto lived inside his head, he received a text.

from: *annoying loser:* hey r u ok?

from: *annoying loser:* i made it 2 kiba’s. 

He still wasn’t sure how to respond—

from: *annoying loser:* also um..since i’m close, don’t be afraid 2 ask me 4..anything

from: *annoying loser:* i mean like if u need anything ofc

from: *annoying loser:* sorry if ur sleeping!

How did he still manage to make him smile..

to: *annoying loser:* even if i was, i wouldn’t be anymore. but i wasn’t, so you’re fine.

from: *annoying loser:* i’m soRRY i’m worried ok

from: *annoying loser:* i can go…

to: *annoying loser:* you don’t have to.

They texted back and forth for a while before Sasuke finally gave into his now-too-heavy eyelids.

———

Sasuke had no idea what day or time it was when he finally awoke from what felt like a very, very deep slumber. One he obviously needed. It was dark in his room, so he must’ve slept until late. He felt around for his phone to check the time, and saw that he had unread messages from the blonde.

He had continued to message him about their previous conversation a few times before finally sending: goodnight sasuke. txt me when u wake <3

So, he did. At 3am.

to: *annoying loser:* sorry, i fell asleep. i’m awake now.

Should he be surprised that his phone buzzed immediately?

from: *annoying loser:* omg no way! me too! how funny is that?

from: *annoying loser:* i’m still at kiba’s. wanna meet up?

from: *annoying loser:* unless ofc u don’t feel up to it! don’t push urself.

Of course Sasuke wanted to see him. He felt much better than he did earlier..and as long as he was back before 7…

to: *annoying loser:* meet you halfway?

from: *annoying loser:* <3 ok.

The air was cold against his skin, while the cigarette smoke was warm against his lungs. He didn’t know why he was sneaking out when Danzo was home…

Well he did.

And right now, he didn’t really care about the consequences. If his world was going to constantly fuck him over, then nothing, _nothing_ , would be able to stop him from seeing his favorite person.

The halfway mark came, and Naruto ran up to pull Sasuke into a hug.

“Hey. How’re you feeling?” His warm lips slightly pressed against Sasuke’s chilled ear.

“Better.” … _and now I’m nervous._

“Good,” blue eyes met dark as he backed away, “Let’s walk?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke started in his direction, not wanting to stray too far from his place.

They spent their time just..talking. First, it was about nothing at all, but that easily transitioned. Suddenly, they were on the topic of every shitty thing Naruto’s gone through. It was a lot. He had been treated like shit his _entire_ life until high school, where he finally met the friends he still has to this day. He talked about how if he hadn’t met Sakura, he wasn’t sure where he would’ve ended up.

Sasuke shared shitty parts of his life, too, but not all of them. Of course not all of them. He held back on more gruesome details with Danzo. It was implied enough that he was unsafe at his house..

Naruto already knew that from Christmas, but after it was reiterated, he spoke up, “If he ever hurts you, you have to call me.”

_He already has…_

“I mean it. I can’t stand the thought of you being unsafe.”

“I’m fine,” he lied. 

Maybe he couldn’t really tell Naruto the entire truth after all..

“You better be..”

“It’s late. I should get going,” he walked off after that, not giving or waiting for a proper goodbye…

And this time, he didn’t look back.

———

Danzo knocked on Sasuke’s door. He rolled out of bed, and walked to open it. The nasty old man did a one-up of the half-naked boy in front of him—

“I’m having guests today, so straighten up.”

..they never have guests.

“Okay,” was all he said before nodding once and turning to start getting ready.

He felt eyes creeping on him, so he waited to undress until the door finally shut..

Sasuke got ready quickly, and then cleaned up his room, including taking apart his fort. He hadn’t even had a second to check his phone, since he wasn’t sure when the guests were going to show up, and he didn’t want to wait too long to get everything in order..just in case.

Finally, everything was perfect, and he had a moment to take a breath.

His phone finally crossed his mind, but by the time it did, it was too late..

The doorbell rang.

“Sasuke, will you get that?” Danzo asked from his room.

The Uchiha grumbled, but obeyed. He walked toward the door, and opened it to see another man, who looked just as old and ugly as Danzo, standing there.

“Hello,” he did a one-up of Sasuke, much like his guardian did before, “this is Danzo’s place, right?”

His gut told him to run away right then, but of course he couldn’t listen. “It is.”

“Oh good, I was hoping so,” he smirked, “I’m Hiruzen. You must be Sasuke. May I come in, Sasuke?”

The day only got worse from there. He said “guests”, but nobody else showed. Just Hiruzen. Sasuke was forced to spend every second around the two old men. Just sitting there. He didn’t participate in anything they were doing, but he was expected to be there as they conversed amongst themselves.

He wanted to text Naruto, but his phone was still in his room, and even if he had his phone, it’s not like he could text. Danzo would question it..and maybe Naruto wouldn’t want to talk to him after how Sasuke left last night..

_Why do I always do this.._

“Sasuke,” Danzo spoke, “go fetch us some tea, will ya?”

“Sure,” he stood up to start the kettle..

And grab his phone now that he was allowed to be away.

There was only one unread text from the early morning..

from: *annoying loser:* i made it. goodnight, sasuke.

And..that’s it. Nothing from this morning at all.

_I knew it, I fucked up…_

Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his hand..a message appearing..

_How does he do that!!!_

from: *annoying loser:* omg sasuke guess what

from: *annoying loser:* kiba, kankuro, shino and i just ran into kabuto while we were all biking around together

from: *annoying loser:* and omg they -jumped- him sasuke! i’m talkn full on! it was so fuckn cool! 

from: *annoying loser:* god i wish u could’ve seen it!

from: *annoying loser:* omg i should’ve recorded it! i’m stupid.

Sasuke’s chest felt tighten for a moment, but then he realized..

They fought for him. Even Naruto’s friends, who he just barely met two nights before.. 

to: *annoying loser:* you saying you didn’t get a punch in for me?

from: *annoying loser:* with the way they were hitting him, i didn’t wanna get caught in that mix!

from: *annoying loser:* sorry for not txting u btw. been hella busy. 

to: *annoying loser:* it’s okay. me too.

from: *annoying loser:* when will i b able 2 c u?

Danzo’s voice came from the other room.. “How’s that tea going?”

“Almost done,” Sasuke answered back. The kettle was steaming now—

to: *annoying loser:* i have to go. i’ll talk to you later.

He put his phone in his pocket, and finished setting up the tea for the two old men in the other room…

He didn’t want to go in there.

“Thank you,” Hiruzen spoke as he took the cup from Sasuke’s hand, letting his fingers linger on the pale..

Sasuke couldn’t move.

Danzo did the same with the other hand, “You’re such a good boy, you know that?”

…he knew what was happening.

_I have to get out._

Then he remembered what Naruto said to him earlier that morning…

“I have to pee,” Sasuke backed away, and quickly left to the bathroom. He had to calm his breathing. Stay calm, focus, text Naruto..

He was shaking too much to do it right. He hoped it made sense—

to: *annoying loser:* i need help. please come.

He inhaled, and then exhaled one more time before forcing himself to go back..even though he really, really didn’t want to..

_Please.._

Sasuke sat on a separate couch from the two, and avoided looking at them as much as he could. Danzo must’ve sensed the rebellion because he finally included Sasuke in the conversation…

“Why don’t you come sit closer?”

He wouldn’t agree to it, “I’m fine here.”

Hiruzen chuckled then, “Aren’t you always bragging about how obedient he is?”

“He has his moments,” Danzo smirked, “but he always gives in. It’s the best when he does.”

Sasuke was shaking. He was terrified. One person was too much, and now there were two? _Two_ men looking at him like this..talking to him like this..and after being drugged recently too..

_Naruto…_

Sasuke stood up. He barely managed to take a step forward, but he did it. And then another..and then another..

Hiruzen stood up then, holding his arm out, “Come here with me, boy.”

Sasuke listened, but when he was in arm’s reach..

..he swung a fist into the old man’s nose, and knocked him back on the couch…apparently also knocking him out cold. He would probably be happy about it, if he didn’t feel dark flames surrounding Danzo..

..who was obviously _pissed._

“What the _FUCK_ was that Sasuke?!” He yelled, slamming his fist into the wall, making a hole, “You are so _not_ getting away with that!”

The Uchiha was backing away, toward the door. He wasn’t going as fast as he would like because he didn’t want to trip on anything, since he couldn’t let his eyes leave the horrifying human being following after him..

..staring at him with his millions of eyes…

“I’ve never hit you that hard. Do you want to know what that feels like?” Danzo pulled his arm back right as Sasuke realized he ran into a wall..

_…dodge it idiot!_

…

…

The door next to him opened, and in came a yellow flame burning so bright it could be mistaken for the sun. 

Naruto Uzumaki.

He quickly analyzed the situation, and with full force, he socked Danzo square in the face before he could lay a hand on Sasuke. The old man fell over, also unconscious.

Sasuke’s stomach was in his throat.

Blue eyes met his. No words were spoken between them, but they weren’t needed. Especially not here. Naruto grabbed his hand and held it tightly as they ran toward his bike.

“Get on,” Naruto demanded softly after he adjusted on his bike.

Sasuke obeyed, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde. He needed the warmth more than anything right now..

The ride was silent, except for the wind. Tears were streaming down his face as they continued on. Sasuke didn’t know or care where they were going, as long as it wasn’t back to his place..

He didn’t ever want to step foot in there again.

Finally, they stopped. Sasuke tilted his face up to glance around, not recognizing where they were at all..

“I always come here when I need to clear my head,” Naruto’s beautiful voice captured Sasuke’s attention, “and I want to share it with you.”

Dark eyes glanced around fully then. It was a park, and it was..beautiful.

The winter left no flowers or leaves. He could tell that it probably flourishes in the spring, but something about the cold. dead air brings a certain..beauty to the place. 

He stood up off the bike to let Naruto also get up. He was probably exhausted.

“Thank you,” Sasuke finally managed, wiping his face, “I..don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t show up..”

“I’ll always come to your rescue, Sasuke. _And_ I was able to get my punch in for you,” Naruto smiled softly, then reached tan hands out to grab pale. “I’m going to call my parents. I’ll be right back.” He let go before walking not-too-far to talk on the phone. He came back rather quickly, also.

“Well, it’s settled. You are _not_ going back there. My parents will take you in.”

“Wh-what!—“

“You heard me! We already talked about it when I had my suspicions at Christmas, and I was planning on bringing it up to them again after what we talked about this morning, but now..now it’s official. You’re staying at my place.”

“I can’t do that to you—“

“I don’t ever want you to get hurt like that again.”

“You can’t stop everything—“

Blue eyes looked toward dark, glaring, “I want to try.” 

“I—,” he couldn’t comprehend what was happening properly. He was feeling too much all at once..Sasuke didn’t know what to do or say, “What are you even saying right now?”

“I’m saying that I’m going to take you to my house where you will be safe away from _those_ motherfuckers, you know! My parents are taking care of them right now.”

“Your parents?”

“Yeah, don’t you know? My parents are both lawyers! They’re partners, actually. That’s how they met. So, they’re going to handle this..”

Their fingers laced together once again, and Naruto walked them over toward a bench under a tree, then sat down with Sasuke.

“They told us to go straight home, but we can stay out a bit longer if you want to,” Naruto leaned his head on the other’s shoulder, “fresh air always helps me.”

“Yeah, just for a little while longer, if that’s okay,” Sasuke rested his head on Naruto’s, allowing himself to feel…which led to more tears.

Naruto just held his hand and let him cry. Sasuke had had the _worst_ few days of his life, but he still felt like he was going to be okay..all because of Naruto.

“I don’t think I deserve you,” Sasuke spoke suddenly, still leaning on Naruto.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean..you always drop everything for me, and all I do is run away—“

“I’ll always come to rescue you, Sasuke, you know. I already said so.”

“Why?” He picked his head up, “Why me? I cause so many problems, why—“

“You don’t cause problems, Sasuke,” Naruto untangled his fingers from Sasuke’s, but then used that hand to pull the Uchiha’s face toward his. He furrowed his brow, “None of this is _your_ fault. It’s all theirs. And all of them? They will pay. Not only did the people who have done you wrong get punched in the face all _today_ , Sasuke, but those old men are going to be placed under attack from two of the most brutal lawyers that have ever existed. My parents,” he grinned, and let go of Sasuke’s face, “I talked to them about Kabuto, too. They said they’ll back my friends up if he ever decides to press charges for being punched..and Sakura also took a sample of your saliva when you were passed out with the drugs on it, so he could go to jail--“

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted him.

“Y-yes?”

“Thank you,” he inhaled, “for not giving up on me despite..it being difficult,” and exhaled, “I just..I really appreciate you. I feel like I don’t say it enough.”

Naruto’s cheeks were bright red, his face wearing a grin, “I appreciate you too! And _again_ , anytime, Sasuke.”

They stared at each other for a moment longer.

“You ready to go?”

He nodded, “I am.”

“Alright, let’s go home. To your real home, which is also mine. Our home,” Naruto stood up and stretched.

The way Sasuke’s stomach flipped at the last words.. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry okay?? i'm sorry i'm sorry. no, sasuke cannot catch a break. my plot doesn't allow it. i'm SORRY. 
> 
> at least he has the best boy as his best friend, right?? right. right!!  
> and they all got a bit of revenge <3, which is VERY sasuke taste.
> 
> omg don't hate me.
> 
> a quick update: i’ve been working on the next chapter, and you will get it, but it is taking longer for me to write this one for reasons. i’m sorry ab the wait. u will get it. ty for reading.


	6. Feelings Are Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi finally makes an appearance and many, many feelings are being felt......lots of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ;~; sorry ab the wait u guys! turns out it's difficult to write sad things when ur mental health is already all over the place lol. i really have to pace myself with this one, but i finally! got into the flow recently and was excited to work on it!!!
> 
> i did something a little different, and i have something else planned for the next chapter already too....  
> as usual, idk when i'll have it out, but i always try to sooner rather than later! 
> 
> i hope it's still an enjoyable read for everyone......sorry if it's not.
> 
> also??? i just fixed the unnecessarily italicized parts? idk why ao3 did that, sorry if i  
> missed any and it seems weird..
> 
> (also....i have a side piece i'm writing that's fluff and i may end up posting soon, so don't hate me if that happens before the next chapter. being an author is difficult.)

Sasuke lived with Naruto. It had only been three days so far. It was as awkward and yet perfect, as he expected it to be. He had his own bedroom because Minato and Kushina insisted on giving him the guest room, and even let him have full control over decorations, but he didn’t change anything. Naruto huffed because _he_ wanted the big room..and the bickering over it was only natural.

All Sasuke could think about as he was given the room was the fact that Naruto had them sleep with each other when he stayed the night..

While there was a whole other room.

He did it with his other friends too, but..

Yeah, it’s just wishful thinking.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, doodling Naruto in his sketchbook when there was a knock on his door. His stomach dropped for a moment, but then he remembered that it wouldn’t be Danzo on the other side this time…

“Come in,” he looked up from his drawing of none other than his favorite person.

“Hey, I’m bored. Wanna chill?”

“Sure,” he closed his book.

“You don’t have to stop drawing! I just wanna spend time with you,” the blonde sat on his bed next to him. “You can do whatever though.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve been drawing all morning.”

“Wow, you draw a lot!”

“It’s probably my favorite of my hobbies,” dark eyes blinked over to blue, staring right back.

“You’re really good at it. I love the drawings you do. I have the ones you gave me stashed away in a folder. You make me feel so special and pretty,” Naruto’s eyes widened a little after he said that, and he looked away, “I, uh—“

“Well, you are pretty.”

Sasuke looked away next.

It was silent for a moment….

A little too long now.

The room suddenly started to feel heavy, and he wanted to look over, but there was feeling in his gut telling him not to do that. 

_Do not look at Naruto right now.._

He heard the blonde intake breath..

“Sasu—“

A knock on the door interrupted him.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door then, hoping to will away his blush in the process of becoming stoic for adult interaction..

He opened it to see Kushina standing there.

“Hey Sasuke, do you have a second?”

“Yeah.”

She gestured for him to join her outside of his room—

“No, this is fine.”

“You sure?” Her eyes glanced toward Naruto.

He nodded.

“It’s..um..,” she placed her arm on his shoulder, “about your brother.”

Sasuke felt his pulse speed up, but it felt as if time was slowing down..

_I knew it._

“He finally contacted us, and legally..we have to—“

“Yeah,” his response was dry, “I know.”

Kushina leaned in and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, and normally he would pull away at such forward contact..

But these Uzumakis.

However, he wouldn’t let himself cry again.

Naruto brought his arms around Sasuke’s waist from behind, “I’m sorry,” the blonde whispered.

Kushina gave one more squeeze before releasing him from her grip. Sasuke stepped back into Naruto’s chest..just wanting to be held, and wrapped in his warmth.

“He’s going to be coming by here tomorrow,” she continued reluctantly, “he..wasn’t able to make it today, but I’m glad it’ll give you some time to.. Ah, I’m sorry, you know?”

“It’s okay, Kushina,” Sasuke was breathing a little better.

Naruto rubbing circles on his back was helping..

“What would you like for dinner tonight?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sudden question. He had never been asked that before—

“I want ramen,” Naruto’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sasuke muttered back, “You always want ramen.”

“Ramen is always good!”

“Only to you—“

“You like it, too! You’ve sai—“

“Not _everyday_ —“

“Boys,” Kushina’s voice had them both instantly stop bickering.

“Anything with rice balls will be good,” the Uchiha answered.

“I love rice balls,” she grinned her sunshiny grin.

“Oh Ma,” Naruto spoke up, “he also likes tomatoes.”

“Tomatoes?”

Sasuke’s face heated up like one. Stupid Naruto, remembering shit about him like that.

“Yeah. He’s gross!”

The raven pushed off of Naruto then to turn and face him, “You’re gross for only eating ramen—“

“There’s different types of ramen! You just like rice balls and tomatoes! How boring can you be?”

“I’m not _boring_ , you just—“

Kushina had left without another word, and the two bickered on for another couple of minutes before finally stopping.. Silence was consuming them until Naruto spoke up.

“So, your brother…”

Sasuke felt his slightly-better mood immediately decrease, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“But it’s tomor—“

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you sure?”

He wasn’t sure. Not about anything. He hadn’t seen or spoken to his brother for _years_. Itachi has known everything that Danzo has done. He did it to him, too..and yet he left when he turned 18. Left and didn’t bother to take Sasuke with him.

So why now?

He was pissed.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it,” Sasuke said again, this time he came off much meaner. Talking about Itachi always did this to him.

Naruto’s mood shifted, “Right. Of course.”

_Don’t take it out on him, asshole._

“Sorry,” was all he could manage.

…he couldn’t seem to calm down.

“Wanna take a walk?” Naruto asked then.

… “Yeah.”

They bundled up in sweaters and jackets, since it was cold, and then left for nowhere in particular. Neither of them said a word for a good thirty minutes, but Sasuke didn’t know what to say.

All that was on his mind was…Itachi..

“Sasuke?” Naruto finally spoke.

“What?”

“I uh,” he exhaled, “it’s New Year’s Eve, and I know everything like…hella sucks for you right now, but,” a huff, “well, I was wondering if you wanted to do some like..” air quotes, “‘fuck it’ thing.”

He tilted his head, obviously not knowing what the fuck Naruto was talking about..

“You know how people make resolutions?”

“Yeah.”

“Well like, let’s do the bad shit _before_ resolutions.”

That brought a surprising chuckle out of the Uchiha, “ _You_ want to do bad shit?”

“Please, I can be a bad boy! You saw me drink.”

“Right, right. Drinking with parental permission doesn’t count,” Sasuke shook his head.

_How does he always make me feel better.._

“Well then, let’s do something. Let’s see,” he crossed his arms, “oh!” …he grinned.

“What?”

“I got an idea.”

“Obviously,” Sasuke answered, now glaring, “so?”

“Well let me see,” Naruto pulled his phone out and started texting.

..still not saying anything about what he’s planning on doing.

….why is he being so quiet!

“Ah yes, okay, we’re going to stop by Shikamaru’s really quick since we’re near his neighborhood.”

“Are you going to tell me what for?”

“Have you ever smoked weed?”

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling, “I don’t think that necessarily makes you a bad boy, but no, the opportunity never presented itself.”

“Well, would you object to it?”

“And ruin my own ‘bad boy’ reputation?” He smirked, “Never.”

They made it to Shikamaru’s, and then wandered off just the two of them to a nearby park that was practically abandoned.

It was getting dark out now, the world around them was tinted blue…

“Alright, ready?” Naruto sat down next to Sasuke on the swings.

Sasuke’s eyes met Naruto’s, and for a moment he realized..

He probably won’t get a moment like this again.

“Yeah,” he grabbed the blunt, and started puffing on it, then handed it back to Naruto.

“A natural,” Naruto rolled his eyes, “of course you are. I coughed like a bitch my first time.”

“I smoke cigarettes,” Sasuke rocked on the swing, “I’m sure that changes things.”

“Hmm maybe,” he exhaled, handing it back to Sasuke.

“Yeah, you’re probably just a bitch,” he raised an eyebrow at the other as he inhaled the smoke again.

They continued to bicker, getting lost in each other while swaying on the swings and passing the blunt back and forth.

Sasuke was..feeling it now.

“Wow,” he giggled after standing up off of the swing, “I feel like..dizzy, but not dizzy, you know?”

Naruto followed after him, also snickering, “You’re also sounding like me, you know.”

“Proof we spend too much time together,” Sasuke mocked, then turned to meet blue eyes illuminated by the moon and stars, and pouty lips, “I enjoy it.”

Naruto then grinned, “You look really nice in the moonlight. It’s actually suits you. Moon boy.”

He snickered, “That would make you my opposite because you are the sun.”

“Oh I am?” Naruto started up the stairs on the playground.

“Definitely.”

“Well, they do say opposites attract,” the blonde was sitting at the top of the slide now, “and I think we make pretty good friends.”

…. Sasuke waited at the bottom on the slide, “Yeah, you’re definitely my closest friend.” 

He always felt at peace around Naruto, but it was amplified right now. Was it the weed? Probably. The atmosphere and what he was saying to Sasuke weren’t helping either.

“You’re mine too!” Naruto slid down then, “Hey, wanna stargaze with me for a bit? Till we gotta go home for dinner.”

“I do love the stars.”

“They’re even better stoned.”

“Then lead the way, Uzumaki.”

“I will, Uchiha,” he laughed as they walked toward the grassy field.

The two of them laid down next to each other on their backs, facing up toward the sky. Neither of them spoke a word for a while.

Sasuke let his mind wander… There are so many stars, so many other potential worlds.. 

_I wonder if I’m dating Naruto in any other universes._

“Do you think we’re friends in a parallel universe?” he then spoke out loud.

“Oh definitely! All of them!”

Sasuke laughed, “All of them?”

“If we’re not friends, we’re enemies at least…until I make you my friend,” Naruto added matter-of-factly.

“Enemies makes more sense,” he sat up, “I don’t think you could handle me in every universe.”

“Oh I think I could handle you in any universe,” the blonde followed after him, “even if you wanted me dead, I’d still try to befriend you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Absolutely,” their hands brushed against each other on the cold grass as they adjusted, looking at each other, “I’d do anything for you, Sasuke.”

….. _I want to kiss him._ …. Dark eyes blinked away, and he shifted his hand back. His heart was racing, and his face was burning up... _I really want to kiss him._

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice was closer to his ear now..and was that his warm breath he was feeling.. “You okay?”

He couldn’t stop himself anymore. The Uchiha turned over, and pressed his mouth on Naruto’s…for barely a second before realizing what he just did and backing off. “I’m sorry..” He pulled away even more, “I shouldn’t have..”

“No, wait—“

He stood up and started walking away from Naruto, “Don’t follow me.”

What did he just do? Kissed his best friend in the entire fucking world out of _nowhere_. Like an idiot. Ruining everything.

“Sasuke!” Naruto was stumbling to get up, following after him…

So Sasuke ran. He just wanted to run away…

And he wasn’t stopping.

He had to get away from everything. 

His heartbeat was too fast now. Couldn’t catch his breath.

“Fuck,” he muttered, stopping in his tracks, trying to breathe..just breathe.. “Fuck,” he let out again, bending down, crouching.. “Fuck…”

“Sas—“ Was barely noticeable from the background, “Sasuke—“ It was clear that Naruto could hardly breathe as well, but he still managed to catch up..

Damn that Uzumaki.

_Keep running. Get home and go hide in your room until tomorrow when your shitty brother will come steal you away._

Why won’t his legs move?

“Sasuke,” Naruto was breathing heavily, “ahh I can’t breathe..”

He started moving again. _Run._

“Don’t move, Uchiha,” the sternness in his growl made Sasuke actually listen.. “Don’t you dare keep running from me.”

…he wouldn’t turn to look.

“You can’t just leave like that!” Naruto huffed out as he struggled to approach Sasuke, placing his hand on the others shoulder, “We’ve talked about this! We’re friends. Friends talk to each other.”

 _How can he still call me that?_ “Sorry,” he managed, but took that moment to start walking in the direction of home. Dinner was probably ready, and he was starving.

Naruto followed behind him quietly for a while, then spoke up again, “Are..we going to..talk about what just happened right now?”

“About what?”

“You kissed me, Sasuke,” he muttered.

“It was a mistake.”

…

…..

…..

“A mistake, huh?” Sasuke may have noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice, but he couldn’t be sure, “Yeah, I mean I guess we were both a little stoned, and you had never done it before..makes sense. I’m not mad at you.”

……

…

_You should hate me._

…..

They’re almost home now.

“Sasuke?”

“Hm?”

“Did you really not want to? Because I,” he inhaled, “I like that you kissed me.”

….

……….

..

“You were just stoned, Naru—“

“No,” he was walking a little closer behind Sasuke now, “no, I was very aware of what was happening..well what happened before you started running away. And..I,” inhale, “it made me happy.”

Sasuke stopped, causing Naruto to bump into him, “Nothing good will come from being with me.”

“I think only good things come from being with you.”

“You literally punched someone the other day because of me.”

“No, because he deserved it. I’d punch a million if they deserved it.”

He wouldn’t turn around, “You saw what household I come from.”

“And I see how good of a person you are despite that.”

“You barely know me.”

“Stop pulling that, I know you plenty.”

..he started walking again, not knowing what to say back. This is all his fault. Kissing his friend, and now denying his feelings that he is apparently returning, which is all Sasuke ever wanted…but isn’t it better this way?

Naruto definitely can’t really feel that way. He’s just saying it. He’s saying it because there’s nothing else to say to someone who is so sad and shitty all the time without fear of making it worse..

Sasuke felt toxic.

Because Itachi was coming back.…everything was going to change. He felt he should be used to that by now, but he wasn’t ready for this.

He didn’t want to put Naruto through any of it. 

“Sasuke?” They were walking to the door, “Sasuke..”

He wouldn’t answer, just kept going up to his room.

“What about dinner—“

He turned the corner and went to curl up in bed without saying anything.

There was food downstairs made just for him, and he was starving, but there was no way he could eat right now.

Not like this.

A knock, but it wasn’t Naruto’s voice that followed.

Minato.

“May I come in?”

Sasuke had no reason to not let him in. It’s his house, “Sure.” He sat up, making himself look a little more presentable. It was a good thing he couldn’t cry anymore.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but Naruto’s worried about you,” Minato started as he opened the door.

...

“You know, Sasuke,” the man sat down next to him on the bed, “You’re not a burden to anyone in this household.”

… _I don’t believe you._

“Kushina and I willingly took you in, and Naruto?” A small smile was on his face, “That boy adores you. He talks about you all the time. We know his other friends, too..he has so many, but the way he mentions you..”

Blue eyes met dark..

“..I don’t want to push my boundaries, but I’m pretty sure that my son would go to the ends of the Earth for you.”

… _That’s what I’m afraid of._

“No pressure or anything,” he shook his head, and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair…the way Naruto does, “Ah, I should’ve had Kushina come up here. I just sort of meant it like.. You shouldn’t worry about the difficulties you’re presented with making Naruto hurt because..well, love is staying with people through their pain.”

_Love…..as if I deserve such a thing._

“Am I making things worse?”

Sasuke shook his head then.

_No, I make things worse._

“Ah, okay. You’re just quiet. Complete opposite of mine,” he chuckled, “Anyway, dinner is ready,” Minato stood up, “You can come down, or I’ll have Naruto bring it up to you if you’re not feeling up to it.”

 _Itachi…is coming back._

He didn’t move, and he barely managed a, “Thank you.”

Minato left then, and Sasuke curled back up into a ball, laying on his bed, wrapping himself up in a blanket…

Craving warmth.

 _Itachi…my big brother…he left. He just left when he was able.. He didn’t take me with him.. He never came back for me.. He just left. We never spoke. He left and now he’s coming back…and I’m an idiot and kissed my friend while all this is happening. I couldn’t just not kiss him. And now I’m going to be taken away because of my brother who I don’t want to see.._ He covered his face, hiding in the darkness of his sheets, _I should leave anyway..I’m not good enough for Naruto..he deserves better..someone not as destructive as me…_

…..time kept passing, and he didn’t even realize it until another knock at his door. This time, it was Naruto.

The boy opened the door after a few knocks and no response to see Sasuke still curled up.

“Sasuke?” His voice was coming closer, “Hey,” he sat down on the bed next to him, “..I brought you dinner up because..well you weren’t coming down, so…”

It was still quiet, but Sasuke wasn’t sleeping…

Although he wasn’t certain Naruto knew that. He hoped not.

“Maybe I’ll put it in the fridge for when you wake up, except rice balls don’t taste good cold. Ah, why am I talking to myself anyway?” The sound of the plate being set on the side table followed the question.

… _Speak up, Sasuke._

“While I have your attention,” he sighed, definitely thinking Sasuke wasn’t listening, “I can’t stop thinking about kissing you. And I want to do it again.”

_You will pretend you didn’t hear that._

“Ah it’s so embarrassing to actually say,” he grumbled, “I know your brother is coming back, and that everything is going to change, but like…,” he stopped touching Sasuke, “I’m your friend, and I want to be here for you. In anyway you need.”

Sasuke still didn’t respond. How could he?

“Goodnight Sasuke,” Naruto stood up off the bed then, “Oh, and happy New Year.”

Sasuke then heard the light switch, and the door open then close. After another minute, he finally managed to free himself from the blanket to eat. His stomach would’ve murdered him otherwise. After finishing the food, which was the best meal he’s had, as usual with Kushina, he pulled out his sketchbook, used the flashlight on his phone, and started writing a note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_First, tell your parents that I appreciate everything they did for me, and that I’m sorry to have invaded their space. They can do whatever they want with the things I’ve left, since I’m not taking much with me._

_Second, Naruto.._

Sasuke sighed, his eyes started to sting…he wasn’t supposed to cry anymore. 

_Naruto. This note is for you. I feel like I owe you this much at least. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you through, and continue to put you through. I’m sorry that after all you’ve done for me, I still leave you like this. The truth is, I don’t deserve the love you give me. I never have. All I do is bring darkness and hatred everywhere I go, and I don’t want to dim out your light. It’s better if I leave you now before I hurt you, too._

A tear fell on the paper.. 

__Itachi will still be coming, and I don’t want to be here when he does. I don’t want to have to see him ever again, so I’m leaving. I’m leaving and I’m not looking back. It’s not the first time I’ve moved away from everything I know._ _

Followed by another.. 

_Since I’m not going to see you again…_

_I want to tell you that I will never forget you._

_I’m sorry._

_Sasuke_

He tore the note out from his sketchbook, which was the only thing he was bringing besides a small suit case and a backpack full of a clothes and necessities. He bundled up in his matching sweater with Naruto and a couple jackets, and then he was ready to leave. 

Sasuke had only one destination now.. 

Anew place where nobody could find him. 

He managed to crawl out his window and get down from the second story with ease, and didn’t look back as he lit a cigarette and walked away from everything he ever loved… 

Letting the tears fall as he did. 

——— 

Naruto didn’t sleep well after everything that happened with him and Sasuke the day before combined with the inevitable nerves of today. Itachi is coming.. He noticed how Sasuke tensed up every time his brother was mentioned, and how horrible it made him feel to think about. Sasuke had nobody to confide in growing up. 

_Must be so difficult being alone,_ he thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom to prepare for his morning, taking a quick shower, and getting dressed before finally walking up to Sasuke’s door. 

He knocked.. 

No answer. 

Again. 

…. _Is he still sleeping?_

Naruto opened the door to see the bed empty and made..it looked like the place hadn’t been touched or lived in.. 

He looked around the empty room, “Sasuke?” 

…then he saw it. The note on the bed. 

His steps were slow and heavy as he walked over, not wanting to register what this means… 

He started to read, and the tears started..they wouldn’t stop. 

_Sasuke left._

His phone was next to the note, too. 

No way to contact him.. 

_Just. Gone._

Naruto fell to the floor on his knees, first in shock, and then sobbing, holding the letter to his chest.. His last piece of Sasuke. 

“He’s gone..” it came out broken, “he’s gone…” 

Kushina came running upstairs, “Honey I heard a thump, are you—“ 

“Sasuke is gone,” it was a whisper, “he left…..” 

“What do you—“ 

Naruto showed her the note as he stood up off the floor, but not close enough to let her read it, “He’s gone. 

“Oh, Naruto, we’ll find him,” she walked over, pulled him closer, and kissed the top of his head, “we’ll find him, don’t worry.” 

..but of course Naruto was worried. It’s not easy to find someone who purposefully goes off the grid. Sasuke was used to moving. He said so. He doesn’t want to be found. He managed to go years without being seen by anyone. He definitely won’t show back up to school, which starts again in two days… 

They hugged for a little while longer, but Kushina and Minato had been last-minute called into work, so they had to leave.. They left with the promise of searching for Sasuke with every resource they could find every chance they got. 

It didn’t help. 

Naruto laid on Sasuke’s bed, the note pressed against his chest, his eyes dry and red from all of the crying.

“Why did he just leave?” He asked nobody, “I could’ve helped him..” 

His smell was still on the sheets. Blue eyes closed as he rolled over, placing his face in a pillow, letting himself get swallowed up in Sasuke’s scent.. 

Then woke up in a puddle of drool to the sound of the doorbell. 

_Company?_

Naruto folded the note he was still holding and put it in his pocket as he walked down the stairs and to the door. He opened it to see a stranger standing there.. There was something familiar about him, but how could that be— 

Oh…those are Uchiha eyes. 

“Itachi, I’m assuming,” Naruto didn’t hide his attitude, “Sasuke with you?” 

“Why would he be with me?” The only hint of question was in his eyebrow, like Sasuke— “I came here to get him.” 

“Well he’s gone,” the Uzumaki turned around. 

“When did he leave?” 

“Last night or this morning, if I knew, he obviously wouldn’t be gone right now,” he waved his hand to invite the man in, even though he didn’t want him there. 

“Did he leave anything behind?” 

“Why should I tell you that?” Naruto huffed, “You’re the reason he ran.” 

“I didn’t speak to him.” 

“That’s the whole problem, isn’t it? He didn’t want to see you, so he left,” he continued on, not caring about being so brutally honest, “Do you want water or anything?” 

“I’m okay,” the man leaned against the wall, eyes still on Naruto, “Where are your parents?” 

“Got called into work, so it’s just me,” Naruto didn’t want to rant as much as he was to Itachi, but he couldn’t help himself.. He was feeling so much, it couldn’t be contained, “I was thinking about going to go look for him myself.” 

“What’s stopping you?” Itachi asked, tilting his head. 

“You are,” Naruto met dark eyes, and started walking closer. 

“I could help you find him.” 

“Even if that were true, you are the reason he ran. I wouldn’t be helping if I brought you to him. You really fucked Sasuke up, you know,” He was closer now, his anger bubbling up. He shouldn’t be getting so close to a stranger’s face, but… “One mention of your name and he fucking runs away because he doesn’t want to see you. How could you have left him like that?” 

Itachi blinked, and Naruto thought maybe for a moment there was a bit of sadness…but if there was, it was no longer apparent. 

“I want nothing more than to run and find Sasuke, but if I find him, then that means you’ll be taking him from me,” blue eyes glared at dark, “And I will not give him to you.” 

The older brother didn’t say anything, but Naruto still didn’t falter. Itachi wouldn’t get away with what he did to Sasuke. He needed to know that every action he took hurt his little brother. He had to know, and Naruto had no problem being the one to tell him. 

“Sasuke deserves the world, and you and that motherfucker Danzo only made him suffer.” 

That made the sadness appear back in Itachi’s eyes, and he blinked away as a result, “I know.” 

.... _What?_

“But everything I did with him in mind.” 

“That’s not good enough,” Naruto grumbled, finally turning away from him, “Not for me, and definitely not for Sasuke.” 

“I only wanted to be able to protect him—“ 

That got Naruto’s blood boiling, so he made eye contact yet again, “You _left_ him with Danzo! Alone! For over four years!” 

Itachi was still leaning against the wall, the only hint of any emotion was in his eyes, “I did.” 

“How is that protecting, huh?” 

“I left to become a lawyer to get him away.” 

“You couldn’t have just adopted him when you turned eighteen?” 

Dark eyes widened for a moment, “I was going to school—“ 

“So you moved to go to school to become a lawyer to save him instead of just adopting him and leaving—“

“We would’ve been left on the street if I took him. I had no money.” 

“How’d you go to school then?” 

“Scholarships and my only free time spent at part time jobs.” 

Naruto calmed down only slightly; it was just enough to be able to think a little more rationally, “You spent all your time studying and working?” 

Itachi pushed up off the wall, “Shall we sit and talk?” 

Naruto’s heart was racing, still very angry and upset about everything, but he knew nothing would get better if he didn’t handle this the correct way, “Yeah.” 

The Uzumaki started the conversation thinking that he would hate the older brother with this entire being for what he did to Sasuke, but the reality was the opposite. Itachi was just as lost and hurt, and really, genuinely thought his plan was the best and only way to save Sasuke.. Everything he did was to be able to take him away, but it didn’t work out as he expected it to…obviously. 

Naruto was still pissed off because Itachi could’ve at least tried to keep fucking contact with his little brother and not just disappear without a word, but it seemed like the Uchiha tend to run from their feelings as a solution.. 

Maybe they didn’t know any other way. 

The reality of the situation was that the two boys never knew anything about love… 

And that broke Naruto’s heart. 

He wanted to prove to them that it exists. 

_Especially for Sasuke._

“Did you mean it when you said you could probably find Sasuke?” He brought it up after the few minutes of silence he had to process all of the information he had just received. 

“I did,” Itachi glanced over, “Why?” 

“We’ll find him, and you’re going to explain yourself.” 

This made Itachi huff slightly, the most emotion he had shown in his voice, even through the difficult conversation, “Do you think he’ll listen?” 

“Nope, well..not at first, but,” the blonde sighed, “I think I could get him to.” 

“Why?” 

“Because neither of you want to hate the other.” 

The way dark eyes were on him right now..analyzing… “Naruto, was it?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Sasuke is lucky to have a friend like you.” 

………… “I don’t know about that.” 

“I do,” Itachi stood up. “You ready to go?” 

“Uh I will be in a minute. Wait here,” Naruto muttered before running upstairs to put on warmer clothes. 

He spoke to himself as he got ready, putting on his sweater that matches Sasuke’s. 

“I will find you, Sasuke, and I will bring you home.” 

He met Itachi downstairs, and took a deep breath before they left together on their search for Sasuke. 

——— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry ab the lack of resolution okay we got partway there with itachi okAY I JUST couldn't continue this chapter any longer or it would've ended up being like 10k or something and i was too eager to post it......
> 
> dramatic sasuke...-sigh- it's just too on brand. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it! for some reason i was extra nervous to post it hahaha welP


	7. Do You Understand Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke found a place to stay thanks to a "friend" of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey everyone!
> 
> first of all, i jump POVs in this one a few times, but i think i portrayed that fine. just a heads up :3
> 
> secondly, sorry it took me so long to get this out...  
> quarantine been killing me. i've been literally waiting for the writing vibes to hit! THEY FINALLY DID and i spent all day writing it today!! i had to end it bc well..that's all i could think to do.  
> it took me a while to figure out where i wanted to go with this. i even reread the entirety of my own fic to get the inspo for it! it was wild. and i still had to consult my husband for help...
> 
> writing is hard. been fighting my insecurities with my writing a lot lately. pushing past it to post!
> 
> bc i'm strong and i can! believe it! lol
> 
> i hope you enjoy the read. idk when the next chapter will be out..just happy i got this one made.
> 
> as usual, kudos and comments are appreciated <3 (but only if u want.)
> 
> (unless they're mean comments. very tired of negativity. i'll just yell at you.)

Itachi followed Naruto out of the house.

They got into his car, he grabbed his glasses so he could read the signs on the road, and then they started driving around. Naruto directed him around places Sasuke might be, but everywhere they went..he wasn’t there, and it was getting late.

“Naruto, we should probably get you home.”

“But we haven’t found him,” he spoke, clearly upset.

“Well, he can’t completely disappear,” Itachi spoke like he didn’t do that from his own little brother’s life. 

_I should’ve been there for him._

“You’re right, I guess,” Naruto huffed.

“Your parents should be home by now too, right?”

“They should be.”

“Let’s meet up with them, then. We have stuff to discuss anyway, and I’m sure the four of us working together will help us find him even faster.”

Blue eyes met dark for a second before Itachi’s eyes went back onto the road.

“Itachi?”

“Hm?” They were getting close to Naruto’s house now.

“What if we don’t find him—“

“We will.”

“Okay then..what if we find him and..he really doesn’t want to come back?”

———

Sasuke had walked far enough from Naruto’s house to where he felt comfortable taking a break. He sat down on a bench under a tree at a park he had never been to, in an area he’s never seen, and pulled out a water bottle to drink a little bit, then grabbed a cigarette to hopefully stop his stomach from growling, and his lastly, his sketchbook.

It’s not like he had anywhere to be. 

Or go.

He had the cigarette between his lips as he started sketching. His brain immediately went to Naruto, but the whole point of this was to _avoid_ that train of thought. 

_Draw anything else, Sasuke._

Clearly, that would be difficult considering the only thing Sasuke ever wants to draw is the stupid sunshine boy, so he decided against drawing entirely. He put his sketchbook away before leaning back on the table to look up at the sky. It was cloudy. Potential rain, probably.

_This is exactly what you deserve, idiot._

He sat up straight again and exhaled, tuning into the noises around him..

A voice in the distance sounded familiar, but Sasuke couldn’t pinpoint why he thought so..

…until…

“Hey stranger.”

Dark eyes glanced over to violet looking down at him. Ah. “Suigetsu.”

“Hey, you do remember me,” the white haired boy sat next to Sasuke.

“Hm. Who were you talking to?”

“Just on the phone with my friend, why?” He tilted his head, the smirk on his face showing his fangs, “Jealous?”

Sasuke only scoffed, a small smirk on his own face despite himself.

Suigetsu has a similar energy to—

“What’re you doing here with all this,” he gestured to Sasuke’s bags, “stuff? And also, lemme have a drag.”

“Do you ever have your own cigarettes?” Pale fingers grazed the other’s hand as he handed it over.

“I do, just not when you’re around I guess,” he hummed before taking a drag, “Anyway, answer the first part of my question now.”

Sasuke tried to busy his now-idle hands with something, but didn’t know what, so he just started picking at his nails. There was no reason to lie, “I don’t have a place to go.”

“Nowhere?” Suigetsu’s tone changed, “We can’t have that. Come with me.”

“Hm?” He tilted his head, taking the cigarette back while he did.

“Yeah, you can come stay with me until you get your shit sorted. I just got an apartment like last month.”

“Sui—“

“Wanna stay out in the cold with potential rain and get your shit all wet then?” He stood up off the bench, “Come with me,”

Sasuke put out the cigarette, then pulled out a new one and lit it before following Suigetsu, who insisted on carrying one of his bags. They arrived at his apartment quickly, since he lived in that area. It was a nice, small place. 

“Make yourself at home, Sasuke.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s just me here. It’ll be nice to have company,” Suigetsu placed the bag he was carrying down by the couch, “Want something to drink?”

“Do you have booze by chance?” He half-joked.

Suigetsu laughed, “That rough of a day, huh?”

“More like life,” Sasuke sat down on the couch, placing his backpack by his other stuff.

He laughed, again, “I fucking feel that,” the other man walked to his fridge, “and unfortunately I’m fresh out of alcohol. I do have weed, though.”

..the memory of his kiss with Naruto came back to him… “I’m good for now.”

“Well lemme know,” he pulled out a bottle of orange juice, “want anything else?”

Orange juice…why does everything remind him of Naruto? _Fucking annoying._

“No, I’ve got my own,” He took that moment to shuffle through his bag and get out his water bottle. He wouldn’t have to ration it now that he had a place of shelter, so he drank the entire thing in one sitting.

“Did you even breathe?” Suigetsu asked, clearly amused at the sight.

Sasuke put the bottle down, “No, actually.”

“That’s impressive. Especially for a smoker.”

“Why, you can’t do it?” 

Suigetsu sat down next to Sasuke on the couch, not spilling his orange juice.

He’s less clumsy than…

“I probably could.”

“Chug your orange juice then,” Sasuke challenged. He didn’t know why it was so easy for him to talk to the other like this, but—

“Oh? You’re on,” he smirked, then chugged it all with ease, just like Sasuke. “See?”

“Impressive,” the Uchiha leaned back on the couch, and felt himself yawn..

“Sleepy? You can use the bed—“

“I’m okay,” he waved his hand, suddenly realizing he has no idea what time it actually is.. “What time is it?”

“You don’t have a phone?”

“I left it behind.”

“You’re an interesting one, Sasuke,” Suigetsu pulled his phone out, “It’s 8:30 right now.”

_Not even that late, but I have been walking all day…_

Dark eyes glanced over to the violet staring back, “Feels later.”

“You look tired,” he smirked, “not to sound like an ass.”

“You’re worried about that _now_?” Sasuke muttered.

Another laugh. 

Running into Suigetsu was the probably the best way for this all to turn out. He was away from Naruto and didn’t have to see his stupid, idiot brother who abandoned him. They wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore. He had definitely thought about the fact that he’s only 17, but that’s only for 7 more months. He could hide out for that long, right?

He definitely wouldn’t be attending school anymore. Dropping out is fine. It’s not like he ever had any dreams to follow. All he’s ever wanted is to get the fuck out of Danzo’s house, and now he has that. He also won’t legally have to go home with Itachi if they can’t find him.

He just wants to..completely disappear. Be impossible to find.

“What’re you thinking about Sasuke?” The voice pulled him outa.

“Why’re you so nosy?”

“Well,” he leaned against the back of the couch, but sideways so he was facing the other, “I’m just curious about you, I guess. You don’t have to answer me, though.”

“I’m just wondering what’ll happen if I don’t show up to school anymore.”

“Usually they just call your parents—“

“Don’t have those,” he rummaged through his bag, “can I smoke in here?”

“Aye, me neither, and only if you share.”

He pulled out two cigarettes, “My current guardian is in some deep shit right now, so I was being moved, but I didn’t like where I was going, so I ran.” 

..it was strange. Sasuke usually doesn’t like to talk to people. It took him forever to finally talk to Naruto, so why is it much easier to do this all with Suigetsu?

_Probably because of Naruto’s influence on you, idiot._

“I kinda ran without thinking. I just wanted to get away from everything. I wasn’t handling anything the right way _anyway_ ,” he took a drag from his freshly lit cigarette, “So why would I stay? All I do is ruin everyone’s life when I show up.”

Suigetsu lit his next, “You haven’t ruined mine.”

“Give me a day.”

“So, you are staying?”

The eye contact lasted for a little while before Sasuke blinked away, taking another drag, “Thank you for having me.”

———

It’s been six months since Sasuke ran away.

Six. Months.

Itachi had called the school and said he was pulling Sasuke out for family-related reasons after Naruto told him he hadn’t shown up for a week..and then continued to not show up. Itachi understood running away from everything a little too well, so he did everything in his power to make sure the negative effects wouldn’t hit his little brother too hard.

Naruto hadn’t given up on looking. His friends never understood why he wouldn’t, but after some time to think, Naruto understood everything. He thought of Sasuke every moment of everyday, and was always looking for him whenever he was out and about, and sometimes he and Itachi would take drives together just to see if he’d make an appearance somewhere.

No luck, though.

He really seemed to be gone…

Still, that wasn’t going to stop him. Nobody can just _disappear_ …

Right?

The semester just ended, starting summer break. Naruto walked out of class, and to his locker to pull out the last of his stuff. Sasuke’s locker still hadn’t been touched..

He went to the office to ask for the combination to Sasuke’s things, and with Itachi’s permission once he was called, he was able to get it. Going through his stuff was..difficult. Most everyone had already left the school, thankfully, so Naruto’s tears welling up in his eyes wouldn’t be seen by anybody—

“Naruto,” Hinata spoke from behind him, “are you okay?”

He didn’t turn around, just kept putting Sasuke’s things in his backpack, although a little faster now, “I’m fine.”

“These are Sasuke’s things?” She asked, putting her hand on his back, “Do you want help carrying anything?”

..his bag was starting to get a little too heavy. “Only if you’re not already busy.”

“I’d be happy to help,” she held out her hand, and Naruto started handing her stuff to put into her own bag. 

Then he got to some drawings Sasuke had left in his locker…

And keeping the tears in just wasn’t happening anymore.

“W-why’d he have to leave, Hinata?” He let out, quietly, trying to keep at least the sound of his sobs from becoming apparent, “I only wanted to show him what love was..”

“Naruto,” her voice was sad. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his back, “him leaving wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” he put the drawings into his backpack, “I just..want him to know..that if he came back, he’d still be loved.”

She pulled away then, “Maybe you’ll be able to tell him one day.”

Naruto closed the locker now that everything was emptied, and placed his slightly-heavier backpack around his shoulder, still looking down, “I hope so.”

Hinata laced her fingers with his and started walking with him side by side, “Me too.”

Itachi was waiting in the parking lot for Naruto, and waved when he saw him. The Uzumaki and the Hyuga walked toward the vehicle together.

“Hinata also has some of Sasuke’s stuff, is it okay if she comes with?”

“Of course,” Itachi smiled softly, not missing the fact that they were holding hands.

_Maybe I read his feelings for Sasuke wrong._

They sat in the back together. Naruto had stopped crying, but his eyes were still puffy. Itachi didn’t comment, though. He already knew why..

_..but probably not._

“It’s nice to meet you Hinata. I’m Itachi,” he glanced at her from the review mirror.

“Nice to meet you too,” she spoke very softly, “how do you know Naruto?”

He didn’t respond immediately, instead looking over to the blue eyed boy staring out the window, no doubt still looking for—

“I’m Sasuke’s older brother.”

“Oh,” was all she said before looking at Naruto as well. 

Sasuke leaving has made the usually bright and shining sun so dim and sad..like a cloud has been covering him. For months. It’s been so difficult to watch. Even though Naruto tries his best to hide how he feels, he really wears his heart on his sleeve. She wants nothing more than for Sasuke to come back so Naruto can be happy..

Everyone else has been telling him that Sasuke leaving was for the best. That nothing good would’ve come from him staying friends with someone like that. They’d say, “If this is how he handles life now, imagine how he’d handle it if you guys stayed together.” But Hinata knows that Naruto doesn’t care about any of that.

She’s watched him closely through this entire experience, and she was even sometimes capable of getting him to talk to her about Sasuke.. She knows how much he loves him. How he’d do anything to get Sasuke to come back so he can show him that love does exist, even though it’s difficult. Hinata had feelings for Naruto at one point, they have even kissed, although she can say that about him and all their friends, but the feelings turned into something different. She thought she was in love with him, but it wasn’t that… She just never wanted him to be out of her life.

She wants nothing more than for him to be happy.

Itachi parked in front of Naruto’s house, “Is it okay if I join you?”

“You don’t have to ask, Itachi,” Naruto waved his hand before getting out of the car, “Even Mom and Dad treat you like one of their own. They also love having you on their team in the lawyer sense or whatever,” he shrugged, “I guess you’re hella powerful or something.”

Itachi chuckled slightly.

They were walking up the steps.

“Speaking of, Itachi,” Naruto looked toward the taller man behind him, “How’re things on the Danzo case? Do we still need Sasuke—”

“Naruto,” he glanced toward Hinata, “We aren’t allowed to talk about that right now.”

The blonde turned back around to open the door, “Hinata won’t spill. She’s my best friend. I mean, also Sasuke but—“

Hinata giggled slightly, “It’s okay Naruto. I can just drop off the stuff and go so you guys can keep working.”

She crouched down outside to start taking things out of her bag, not wanting to go through the effort of taking her shoes off.

“But Hinata—“

“Really. I want you to find Sasuke,” she stood up and handed him Sasuke’s things, “find him and show him what love is.”

Naruto took the stuff from her, his eyes watering again, but a smile was on his lips, “Thank you.”

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do,” she nodded once before turning around, “have a good summer, Naruto. Good luck. Hit me up whenever.” 

After she left, Itachi and Naruto put Sasuke’s things into the guest room, which had remained untouched for the entirety of Sasuke being gone, except for the light dusting Itachi did whenever he’d stay over at the Uzumaki’s.

They went downstairs to talk to Minato and Kushina about the Danzo case, which was progressing much slower than they wanted. There just wasn’t enough proof of what he’s done. What he did to Itachi didn’t count because Itachi was on the case.. They really needed Sasuke to take a stand, but that would be impossible since they don’t know where he is.

Hiruzen had lots of evidence stacked against him, so they already got him put away, but Danzo will only be held for a little while longer. Without any new evidence, they were running out of reasons to keep him, and Itachi could only do so much...

Naruto angrily stood up from the table, “I’m going to take a walk.”

“May I join y—“ Itachi started, but Naruto interrupted him.

“No, I..uh,” he sighed, “sorry, I want to be alone right now,” was the last thing he said before he left.

It was warm outside all day and night now, so walking in his t-shirt, shorts, and sandals was enough. Naruto loved summer, but that’s been more difficult to do lately.. They really can’t get Danzo into jail without Sasuke stepping forward with everything.

Even if Sasuke does come back, he’d just have to face his abuser like this..

Naruto’s heart ached. Nobody deserves to go through any of this. 

“No wonder Sasuke ran away,” he spoke to himself, “I would’ve too if that was my life.”

Naruto let his feet take him whenever they decided to go. He didn’t care, and he didn’t want to think about anything other than Sasuke..

_How do I will him to come back to me if I can’t fucking find him?_

He glanced up at that moment, noticing that he was at a park a little too far from his own house—

And was that…

Sitting at a table with..another person…

It really does look like—

“Sasuke?” Naruto spoke then, and the guy with dark hair looked up—

———

Sasuke was going stir crazy inside. Six months indoors will really do that to someone. He didn’t feel comfortable taking walks because he didn’t want to run into anyone he knew at all, so he just stayed locked up. His only outdoor time was on the balcony of Suigetsu’s apartment. He actually spent most of his time out there, sitting on the ground, drawing and smoking cigarettes, sometimes drinking whenever Suigetsu managed to get booze.

He was able to draw other things finally, but ultimately, his habit of drawing Naruto didn’t die. On the days he missed him more than usual, he would still draw him. He decided that it was the punishment he deserved for leaving his only friend behind like that..

Although, Suigetsu and him are pretty good friends now, too. He doesn’t ever push Sasuke to do anything at all, he just lets him live. The only rule was that they try and be friends.

And for the most part, they were, but Sasuke never mentioned Naruto around him.

Not once.

How could he bring up the fact that he ruined the relationship with the only person he’s ever loved?

..with the only person who ever loved him?

It hurt too badly. 

“Sasuke,” Suigetsu opened the door to the balcony, “We need to get you out of this place.”

“You say that everyday, and everyday I tell you no—“

“You seem extra sad today. A walk will do you good.”

Sasuke glared, “I told you—“

“Sasuke, I will kick you the fuck out of my house if you don’t just take one goddamn walk with me,” he huffed, “let’s go,” then leaned down, lending Sasuke his hand.

He took it reluctantly, then closed his sketchbook in his other hand, “I hate you, you know.”

“I hate you too.”

They started their walk toward the park Suigetsu found Sasuke at, both smoking cigarettes, walking side by side. It was getting dark, but it was still warm out.

“You were drawing that boy again,” Suigetsu tilted his head.

“Why’re you always looking—“ The glare made Suigetsu back up a little.

“It’s impossible not to look when you’re that talented!” He muttered, “Plus, I see you drawing him a lot. Of course I’m curious.”

Sasuke kept the glare up for a moment before turning away again, “His name is Naruto.”

“Is he a real person or like an OC?”

“A real person, Suigetsu! I swear—“

“Like I said, how am I supposed to know!”

“Anyway,” Sasuke huffed as he sat down on the bench where Suigetsu first found him sitting, “Naruto is..was..my best friend. One of the people’s lives I kept ruining.”

Violet eyes glanced over to the other making the saddest face he’s ever seen him make..before it was completely masked again.

“I often wonder what would happen if we saw each other again, but I don’t think I want to know.”

Suigetsu went to speak, but a voice did before he could—

“Sasuke?” 

That voice…the one day he leaves the house. Of fucking course.

Dark eyes glanced up at his “former” best friend.

“Naruto.”

Suigetsu’s eyes went from Sasuke’s to the person that was now in front of them..

Who looked very, very upset.

“You’ve been here the whole time?”

“Not—“

“And who is this?” Blue eyes looked toward the unfamiliar person.

“I’m Suigetsu,” he started, putting the cigarette between his lips before offering Naruto his hand.

Although, he didn’t take it. No. Sasuke left Naruto to go find love with…

Someone else.

Naruto’s heart hurt..

“You know, your brother and I have been looking for you nonstop.”

“My brother?” The edge in Sasuke’s voice was apparent, “I leave and you side with the enemy, huh?”

“Enemy?” He finally found Sasuke, so why..why is it going like this? “Itachi has been helping me look for you! He—“

“Oh you’re on a _first_ name basis with him now?” 

With the way their eyes were looking at each other…you can tell neither of them want to be like this…there are so many feelings, so many things that need to be said..

“Sasuke, you know I’d never try to hurt you!” Naruto yelled then.

Sasuke stood up, getting closer to the other’s face, “And you know that all I do is hurt you,” he growled, “so what the fuck are you doing here?”

……

Without thinking, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and pulled him close, placing his face in the other’s neck..

“I’ve fucking missed you,” he whispered into Sasuke’s neck, “so much, Sasuke.”

Sasuke wanted to push him away, he did, he kept telling himself to..but the warmth…it was consuming him…

He…missed this, too.

His arms moved on their own, returning the hug to Naruto.

It had been so long since he was held like this…

“I’ll uh,” Suigetsu spoke then, “let you two talk. I’m taking a cigarette, Sasuke.”

He didn’t respond, but he didn’t have to. Suigetsu already knew he was making the right decision. Being around all that _tension_ wasn’t really his scene anyway. Sasuke had to handle things with Naruto. Suigetsu would be there if he needed him to.

Naruto and Sasuke held each other for a little while longer until Sasuke finally found the strength to pull away.. He backed up only slightly, his eyes meeting the teary-eyed blue in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he started, “for just…leaving you like that.”

“I forgive you,” Naruto smiled softly, “I’ll always forgive you.”

“But why? After all that?” He backed up a bit more, “And you said..Itachi has been helping—”

“I uh,” he rubbed the back of his head, “can we sit down and talk, Sasuke?”

They looked at each other for a moment, “Yeah. Let’s.”

So they did. The two of them talked for a long while, getting through everything they felt they needed to say to each other. It was easier than either of them thought it’d be, but neither could be too surprised. It’s always been easy for them to get along. Even their disagreements ended rather quickly. They both just wanted to get through this…

Sasuke even understood Itachi’s feelings in everything. He wasn’t sure how he’d face him now, but..he knew he had to. He wanted to.

Everything was different from how he viewed in six months ago.

Suigetsu had come back to see them still talking. He walked up and took another cigarette.

“If you’re leaving with him, at least come back to get your stuff from my place at some point soon,” he told Sasuke as he was next to him, then leaned toward Naruto to whisper in his ear, “I know we just met, but you mean a lot to Sasuke. Don’t ever forget that.”

He backed off, grinning and waving at them both before turning around to walk back to his apartment.

The two of them sat in silence after that, taking in all the information they both learned about each other..then Naruto finally asked..

“So, is Suigetsu like…your boyfriend?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened at him for a moment, then an unexpected laugh bubbled up in his throat, “My boyfriend? No, no,” he waved his hand, still kind of chuckling, “He’s just a friend, is all. We’ve become rather close, but..” _Is it too soon to say?_ “..he’s not you, Naruto.”

He blushed in response, “I, uh—“

“Naruto,” dark eyes looked toward blue, “I never stopped thinking about you. I am really sorry.”

The blush was worsening, “I-i-it’s okay!” He waved his hands, “It’s okay Sasuke, like I said already,” he looked up toward the sky.

Another few minutes passed..

“O-o shit what time is it?” He pulled his phone out, “Ah, I need to head back!” He stood up then, and stretched before turning to look at Sasuke. “Are you..coming with me?”

Sasuke was nervous. He hadn’t expected to see Naruto today, let alone _actually_ talk shit out with him, and now he’s being offered to return back to real life..to see his brother..and Naruto’s parents..he’d also have to participate in Danzo’s trial..

Everyone and everything he ran away from..

He’d be returning to the real world..

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” his eyes stayed on the ground. All this time to himself and he _still_ doesn’t feel ready? 

_I’m so fucking weak._

“I think if anyone can handle it,” Naruto tilted his head at the boy, a small smile resting on his mouth, “it would be you, Sasuke. You’ve already handled so much. You can handle anything.”

Sasuke looked up toward the hopeful boy who believed in him..for some reason, and despite how he felt, he returned the smile, “I think it’ll be easier if you stay by my side.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Sasuke,” he held his hand out to help the other up, “ever,” he promised.

They began their walk back together. Sasuke’s anxiety was starting to act up the closer they got, and as if he could read him, Naruto laced their fingers together when it got bad..

“Do you need a minute?” He asked, looking over.

They were in front of the Uzumaki’s house now.

“No,” was all Sasuke said before they walked up the steps together, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry -3- i'll write the reunion with the brothers next chapter, i swear!!! naruto and sasuke's was more important though. and god GOD I LOVE SUIGETSU i had forgotten he made an appearance in this fic, and was SO excited to bring him back up again because he's the best bOY (only acceptable "other" for sasuke tbh).
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys liked it. sorry if you didn't.


	8. Overcome It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Sasuke finally speak. It almost feels like things start to finally seem to fall into place for Sasuke, and it's all thanks to Naruto. As usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> i'm so sorry this took so long to get out. life has been really exhausting and stressful, and so writing just seemed impossible. in fact i have no idea how i managed to get the rest of this story out in one sitting today.   
> i decided to end this story with this last chapter. there are a couple of time skips because i wanted to make sure to solve everything i felt needed to be solved...
> 
> i'm sorry if it seems rushed. i really haven't written in a long time.
> 
> i hope you enjoy the ending of this long, sad story!
> 
> as usual there are mentions of abuse, so please be careful.
> 
> and also some love and affection in this chapter finally <3
> 
> enjoy,  
> sage.

Naruto had told Sasuke about everything that Itachi went through. Hearing it from the blonde was definitely different than the feelings that came back when he actually saw his brother..

Minato and Kushina were the first two he saw. They wrapped their arms around him and pulled him in, repeating over and over again how happy they are that he’s safe.

But once he went into the kitchen, and his eyes met his brother’s..

He thought he was done being angry; he thought Naruto helped him move passed it all..

But he was wrong.

“Sasuke,” Itachi spoke, the worry just barely evident in his voice.

..Sasuke couldn’t find what to say.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Itachi continued, obviously unsure how to approach this situation himself.

Sasuke wanted to keep his mouth shut, but that definitely wasn’t his usual way of doing things, so instead, “You’re glad I’m alright?” He barked, “You’re glad I’m _alright_? Do I look alright to you?” His voice was laced in hurt, “I’m not even close.” He turned on his heel and started up toward Naruto’s room. Naruto followed after him not a moment later.

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke didn’t want to respond. What was he supposed to say? He knows what he said about potentially forgiving him, but how that _all_ went away after he saw his face? The face of his brother who left him alone in that shitty, disgusting old man’s house? It was impossible to put into words.

It also seemed..selfish.

And Naruto wasn’t going to understand his feelings anyway—

“Sasuke.”

He continued to ignore him as he laid down on Naruto’s bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn’t want to speak, or think. He didn’t even want to exist. The bed sank at the end when Naruto sat down. It was silent for a little while, and then Naruto spoke again.

“Are you really not going to say anything?”

“What do you want me to say?” he finally answered.

“Well,” Naruto took a deep breath, “you could start with how you feel.”

“Shitty.”

“You know he didn’t—“

“No matter his reasons, Naruto,” Sasuke sat up then, his tone was heavy, and his eyes…well, how he felt was obvious, “he left me. He left me alone with him.”

Naruto opened his mouth—

“Do you know what I went through? Danzo..he hit me, he _touched_ me…” Sasuke didn’t want to talk about it, but now he couldn’t stop, “No matter what I did, it was never enough. It was _never_ enough. And Itachi knew!” His voice was rising, “He knew and he _left_ me with him!”

Blue eyes watched as Sasuke unleashed on him.

…he wanted to stop. To close his mouth, and never speak any of this aloud. To pretend it’s okay, and that he can move on.

To not hurt Naruto again.

He wants to forgive Itachi..

“Itachi could’ve taken me with him,” his voice was soft, the sadness apparent, “Anywhere would’ve been better than there.”

..Naruto didn’t speak. Instead, he moved himself closer, his eyes not leaving Sasuke’s face. Their knees softly touched, and Sasuke felt himself flinch..but he didn’t want to move..

Naruto pulled back, not wanting to push Sasuke too far. Sasuke wanted him to come back, but how do you ask for that—

“I think Itachi did what he thought was best,” Naruto spoke, “and I don’t think that’s wrong.”

Sasuke started to feel the anger bubble up again. He had just told Naruto how upset he is, and the idiot wants to tell Sasuke how to feel about it all? He thought Naruto was _his_ best friend, not Itachi’s.

“Naruto,” his voice was low, threatening, darker than he meant it to be, “that’s fucked up.”

“What did I—” He sought out Sasuke’s eyes, but when they met…

He froze.

Sasuke was clearly aching, and Naruto had worsened that, “Suigetsu was easier to talk to about this stuff.”

Except..he hadn’t ever actually told Suigetsu anything. He found out when he saw the bruises, but they had agreed to not talk about Sasuke’s past.

So why did he lie to Naruto?

The guilt was building up in his chest.

_I shouldn’t have said that._

“Then why didn’t you stay with him?” 

Sasuke had never heard Naruto sound like that before. Chills went down his spine. Their eyes remained locked; he didn’t want to falter, “I do still have all my shit there.”

Why won’t he shut up?

“If that’s what you want.”

It’s not. Sasuke has want he wants already here. Naruto in front of him, his brother is finally around again, so why did it hurt so bad…

They sat there in silence for a little while longer. Sasuke was trying to gather his thoughts because he didn’t want to leave Naruto again, not after they had just found each other. He knew that Naruto wanted what was best for him, and that he was doing what he thought would help. 

Their eye contact had stopped a while ago, but they still sat fairly close to each other. Finally, Sasuke found his words.

“I don’t want this to be something that holds me back,” the silence being broken made Naruto shift his attention back to Sasuke, “I want to get passed this, but I don’t know how.”

Naruto didn’t respond. Maybe he knew Sasuke wasn’t done, or he just didn’t know what to say, but either way—

“I didn’t tell Suigetsu anything,” Sasuke mumbled, “I lied. I’m sorry.”

Blue eyes widened a bit, “I’m sorry if I made you feel like you need to rush this process with Itachi.”

The apologies hung in the air for a little bit, and then to his surprise, Sasuke was being pulled into Naruto, his arms wrapping around him.

“I feel hurt when I see you hurting, and because of that, I want to do everything in my power to help you feel better. I think sometimes I come off a little too forward though, and that’s not fair to you.”

Tan fingers brushed through dark hair, and Sasuke adjusted, snuggling in closer, resting his head on Naruto’s shoulder, “I haven’t been fair to you either.”

“Well,” Naruto laughed, making a small smile appear on Sasuke’s face, “I think the fact that we’re both assholes to each other means that we cancel it out, ya know?”

Sasuke scoffed, “If only that’s how it worked.”

“We’ll pretend that’s how it works.”

Naruto’s nose was pressed into Sasuke’s hair. They sat like that for a little while, and thankfully it seemed to be exactly what Sasuke needed. He felt more capable than he had in months all because he had the support of his best friend..

Who he may or may not be in love with.

Naruto pulled away, and as he did, Sasuke’s eyes caught a look at his lips. He remembered the kiss they shared, and felt a pit in his stomach. That was something he didn’t have the power to deal with yet, but once this was all over..

“Naruto.”

Their eyes met, and the blonde tilted his head.

Sasuke didn’t know how to put it in words, so he laced his fingers with tan ones, and kept the eye contact. He could do this. He has to learn to talk at _some_ point, “After this thing with Danzo and my brother—“

A knock broke his sentence, and the two backed off of each other a little more before Naruto finally answered, “Yes?”

As if he was summoned, Itachi walked into the room, “I hope I’m not intruding.”

Sasuke’s eyes were fixed on his older brother. He had the most prominent dark circles under his eyes that Sasuke had ever seen, and it honestly looked like on top of no sleep, he barely ate. The guilt of lashing out started to form, but Sasuke knew it was okay for him to be angry.

He doesn’t want to be, but he can’t help that.

“You’re not,” Sasuke answered, and then stood up off of the bed, “do you want to take a walk?”

———

The brothers were walking silently side by side. It was still nice and warm outside. Sasuke pulled out a cigarette, then lit it. Itachi’s eyes watched him, but he didn’t say anything. Neither knew what to say, or if they should speak first—

“Want one?” Sasuke asked, offering his open pack.

Itachi did take one, despite the fact he didn’t smoke. One wouldn’t kill him, unfortunately. Maybe he should pick up the smoking habit, “Thank you.”

Silence, again. The two smoked as they walked, and then finally Sasuke stopped, so Itachi followed.

“Itachi,” he met the floor, “you didn’t leave me there because you wanted to, right?”

Itachi’s eyes widened slightly, “I didn’t have any other choice, or well,” he exhaled smoke, “so I thought.”

“Danzo, he,” Sasuke felt his throat tense up, but he held back his tears, “he did the same things to you.”

“He did.”

“How do you live with it?” Don’t cry, “How do you not hate yourself?”

“Not easily, and I do.”

Sasuke looked up then, and Itachi’s eyes were glistening.

“But I don’t hate myself because of him. It’s because of me. Everyday I regret leaving you there. Everyday I remember what it was like, and how I left you to suffer the same things I did. I should’ve taken you,“ he looked away, the cigarette was slowly burning between his fingers, “I never should’ve left you alone with him. I thought of coming back for you…”

“You shouldn’t have!” Sasuke’s voice was louder than he meant. Seeing Itachi hold back tears was making his heart ache, “You should have taken me with you! I missed you everyday, and even though he didn’t..he didn’t touch me as much as he did you, every time he did..” His voice was softer and softer, breaking as he spoke and tears started to fall, “I wanted you to come take me away.”

“I’m sorry I never showed up.”

“You should be.”

“I really am.”

It was silent again, so Sasuke continued to smoke his cigarette as he continued to try not to cry.

Neither knows how much time passed; it felt like an eternity.

“Sasuke,” Itachi broke the silence, “I’m really happy you have Naruto.”

Despite himself, Sasuke blushed.

“You mean a lot to him.”

Sasuke knew that. “Well,” their eyes met again once. Both of them with dry tear marks still on their cheeks, “you are here too now,” Sasuke surprised himself with those words.

“I’m late.”

“Better late than never,” Sasuke took a step toward him.

“Is that so?”

Sasuke nodded, “You’re also here for revenge,” then another step, “just like me.”

Itachi tilted his head. Sasuke dropped and put out his cigarette and then stole his brothers from his hand, putting it in his mouth.

He inhaled, “I want that asshole to fucking rot.”

“That’s what I’ve been studying for.”

“And Itachi?” Sasuke took the cigarette out, exhaling, “Don’t ever leave me again.”

He leaned forward, placing his head into his brother’s chest. Itachi flinched only slightly, and then slowly, awkwardly wrapped his arms around his little brother, who followed just as awkwardly, but pulled him even closer.

“I won’t; I promise,” Itachi whispered into his hair.

They continued to hold each other. Sasuke hadn’t realized just how much he missed his brother until this moment. He knew he could forgive Itachi. It would take time, but he wanted to work through it. After all, they were both hurt by the same man, and they both want him to fucking _suffer_ for it.

What more do you need to work together again?

—————

The brothers made it back to the Uzumaki household. They both felt a huge weight lifted off their shoulders, and even though they knew it was far from over..

This wasn’t a bad start.

“Sasuke,” Naruto practically ran up to him, “How are you feeling?” Blue eyes sparkled.

“Better,” Sasuke couldn’t help the slight smile on his face at the eager, caring boy he likes so much.

“Good,” the sunshine grinned, and Sasuke could feel his heart skip again.

Itachi’s eyes were on the two of them. He knew exactly what those kind of looks were. The smile on his face also came completely involuntary.

“Welcome back,” Kushina peeked her head from the kitchen, “Do you guys want dinner?”

The Uzumakis and Uchiha enjoyed a meal together. Nobody talked about business or anything sad. It was all just the five of them speaking to each other as a loving, caring family.

Something Sasuke and Itachi have never felt before they met the Uzumakis.

Itachi loved nothing more than watching Naruto and Sasuke speak to each other. The way they bickered and talked as though everything was a competition they had to beat each other it. It was obvious how the two felt about each other, but that’s for them to figure out. They’re still young, after all.

They have all the time in the world.

—————

Since Sasuke had agreed to help with the trial, they were able to keep Danzo held as long as they promised to be ready in a month. With the work ethic of Minato, Kushina, and Itachi together? They were ready in two weeks.

Sasuke, however, needed a little more time to prepare himself. Talking about how someone has abused you in front of other people was _not_ an easy thing to even think about doing. He could barely tell his best friend. So how was he supposed to actually do it?

“Sasuke,” Naruto came into his room and sat next to him on his bed.

“What is it?”

“I found out that I can go to the trial with you. Mom and Dad got permission. So I’ll be there the whole time. You can always look for me in the crowd.”

That was actually..really good news. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Sasuke noticed Naruto’s hand was right next to him, so he placed his own on top, “I’ll be borrowing your strength, then.”

Naruto leaned his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder as he flipped his hand and laced their fingers, “You can always borrow it. Did you want to practice again?”

“Yeah, let’s stay like this for a little first,” Sasuke spoke easier with Naruto, but even still, some things he said embarrassed him.

—————

July finally showed up, and with it came the day of the trial. The thought of seeing Danzo again was already making Sasuke and Itachi’s blood boil, but they knew today would be the last time.

And both of the reveled in the fact that it was because they were going to be the ones to damn him to Hell forever.

\---

It was exhausting. Talking about what the nasty motherfucker had done in front of others was the hardest thing Sasuke had ever done. But as Naruto promised, he was there in the crowd, so Sasuke could do it.

He could, and he did.

He’d never have to see Danzo again. Ever.

It was unbelievable. It hardly felt real. And yet..

It was still such a relief.

He’s gone.

Naruto’s hand was in his as they walked out of the building, and Sasuke didn’t even think twice about what other people would think. It was exactly what he needed to keep himself grounded after everything that just happened. He needed to process what this really meant for him.

Something so unimaginable..is real…

They went into the car with Itachi, and it was silent on their drive home. Even Naruto didn’t speak. It’s usually hard to shut him up, but he knew that sometimes it really was time for quiet.

“I’m hungry,” Sasuke broke the silence, and Naruto looked over at him.

He smiled, “You know, so am I.”

“Shall we get lunch? What do you want?”

Both Naruto and Sasuke said it at the same time, “Ramen.”

Then the three of them laughed together for the first time, but definitely not the last.

\---

It’s been a little over a year since Danzo was put away. Sasuke still lived with Naruto because Kushina and Minato insisted that Itachi come live with them as well. They had really fallen in love with the idea of everyone together all the time as a family.

After all, it always felt natural with all of them together.

Itachi eventually agreed to moving in with them after Kushina kept pestering, and he had to admit that it was a really comfortable home. Even his boyfriend, Shisui, loved coming by. Kushina had mentioned something about him staying, too… She really loved everyone so much…

Which made it way easier for Sasuke to plan his and Naruto’s weekend alone.

———

Sasuke walked into Naruto’s room, “Hey.”

Naruto was still sleeping.

“Ugh lazy ass,” he grumbled as he quietly closed the door and then walked up to his bed.

Naruto was laying on his side, drooling on his pillow, and sleeping in just his orange pants with his blanket wrapped around his waist. Sasuke sat down on the bed with his feet hanging off the side, and started brushing Naruto’s hair back. He had let it grow out, and it fit into a ponytail now. It was really, really beautiful.

Everything about Naruto is beautiful.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed his freckles on his cheek, and then his ear, and then his neck…and then sat back up.

Naruto blinked slowly, processing that Sasuke just kissed him awake. He smiled, “Good morning birthday boy,” he spoke in a grumbly, low voice.

“Afternoon, actually,” Sasuke corrected as he watched Naruto sit up, his blanket slipping off his stomach as he stretched..

“My sleeping habits get bad in summer—“

“I know. I was up gaming with you last night.”

“Yeah, how are you awake already?” Naruto adjusted, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s hips and then resting his head on his shoulder.

“I’ve never needed much sleep.”

“You always say this, but it really continues to amaze me,” his lips pressed against Sasuke’s neck, “Oh yeah! Are we going out tonight?”

“I was actually thinking we could stay in,” Sasuke answered.

“Oh?”

“Your parents and Itachi and Shisui are all out of town at a winery for the weekend. We have the house to ourselves.”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he backed off of Sasuke’s neck.

“I was thinking we stay in and order food, watch movies together,” Sasuke turned to look at him, “or whatever else you want.”

“Yes,” Naruto hugged him again, his hair brushing down Sasuke’s arm. “I wanna brush my teeth and shower real quick.”

“What do you wanna eat? I’ll order—“

“It’s your birthday! You pick,” Naruto crawled off the bed, his pants slightly falling off as he did.

Sasuke definitely caught that, “I don’t like to choose—“

“Well if you need time to think, you can always join me in the shower,” Naruto smirked and winked at him as he left his bedroom.

Sasuke was still sitting on the bed, but the invitation sounded really nice..

He decided to take it.

They took their time in the shower, washing and kissing each other. It was better than anything Sasuke could’ve ever asked for.

Everything is when it involves Naruto.

They started officially dating a month after the Danzo case closed. 

Sasuke was the one who finally brought up what he wanted to talk about, which was their relationship. He was the one who confessed his love, and asked Naruto out. It caught Naruto off guard, but it was obvious how happy he was with how quick he answered yes and wrapped his arms around him. Everyone knows, and already knew how they felt about each other even before that. 

They still have separate rooms, but since they’ll both be 19 soon, and Shisui is planning on moving in, they were going to soon officially share a bed. They’ve had plenty of sleepovers in each others rooms after hanging out all night and just falling asleep, but this was an exciting step!

Although before that step, Sasuke wanted to take another one…

And since his family was out of town, this was the time to do it.

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke after drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Yes, Sasuke?”

“I wanna have sex with you.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped, and his eyes blinked about three times before he managed a, “Really?”

“Only if you want to,” Sasuke suddenly felt shy. Why did Naruto have to make such a big deal about it?

Naruto leaned in toward him after wrapping his hair in a towel, “Oh, I want to.” He pressed his lips against the others. “Something light for dinner then?”

Sasuke scoffed, then walked out of the bathroom, “Want to get dinner after?”

“So you want to right now?”

Their eyes met after Sasuke stopped in the doorway to Naruto’s room, “Be gentle with me.”

“Like I could imagine doing anything else,” Naruto mumbled as he pressed his mouth against the others.

—————

They got lost in each other for hours, and then ordered dinner when they were done. They ate together as they watched movies and cuddled on the couch, feeling closer and more in love than ever. 

Both of them knew that they were going to be this way forever, so Sasuke finally said what he had been thinking.

“I love you, Naruto.”

“I love you too, Sasuke.”

They kissed as the credits rolled, and fell deeper in love with each other every second.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this story! and sticking with me through the process.


End file.
